


Boys Meet Zombies

by orphan_account



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 1st person pov, Aged-Up Characters, BAMF maknae line, BOW Namjoon, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, J-Hope Screem™, M/M, Namjoon's POV, Nurse Hoseok, Probably Not a Happy Story, S.T.A.R.S Yoogi, SWAT Jimin, SWAT Taehyung, Scientist Jin, Seokjin is a Sociopath, Stuntman Jeongguk, Unreliable Narrator, Wonky Story Telling, Yoongi is a sniper, Zombie AU, namjoon deserves better, no one is safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title and tags may sound funny, but i don't think the story will be.Basically BTS and Resident Evil movieverse mashup. A zombie AU no one (but my brain) asked for.





	1. 00 - dr. kim

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be doin this but oh well

Project is coming along nicely, Dr. Kim notes, watching the young man behind the glass carefully but quickly puts the puzzle box together. His brain waves are monitored carefully, and it shows that his IQ maybe be in around the genius-level. His psi-communicative abilities are carefully inactive, showing awareness as well as control over himself. He’s solving the puzzle box via natural brain power alone, and he finishes it in-

  
Dr. Kim looks down at his wrist watch.

  
8:12 AM. Less than a minute.

  
Project slides the puzzle box across the metal table, towards another doctor. The doctor says something, something probably positive, because Project smiles, thick lips spreading into a dimpled smile. Dr. Kim snorts to himself, remembering his younger self demanding Project to be made pretty.

  
(He tips his metaphorical hat towards his younger self.)

  
Project and the doctor stand up, leaving through a door and Dr. Kim steps away from the glass wall, pulling his glasses off and rubbing the back of his knuckles across his eyes.

  
The next test would be… That one.

  
Dr. Kim doesn’t bother going to it; Project is in perfect control.

  
Well, no reason for him to linger in this place, then.

  
Dr. Kim sheds his lab coat, hanging it up by the door as he leaves the clipboard behind. Loosens his tie, shakes his hair out of its immaculate state and pulls out a pair of on ear headphones. He smiles to his colleagues as he makes his way to the exit, telling them he’s turning early for today, claims he’s feeling bad. That Project’s data is in the observation room.

  
Dr. Kim hums as he slips on the headphones, depositing his name tag and pen on a table he passes by. The headphones crackles, despite Dr. Kim’s music player not being on.

He smiles lazily, cheerfully waving goodbye to the other scientists and doctors lingering in this place, flamboyantly blowing a kiss their way, them laughing, shaking their head at his usual antics before carrying on. For all the world unworried, unbothered.

  
It’s a little funny, now that he thinks about it.

  
“ _You might want to move now, Seokjin._ ” A young, female voice pipes up from his headphones. Dr. Kim follows his usual bodyguard, takes note of the gun at the burly man’s hip, and allows himself to be lead to his car, at the underground parking lot.

  
“ _The virus has been leaked at the main building_ ,” The voice in his ear continues. “ _I’ve started lockdown, and I have only four hours before the defenses are penetrated by her. Gather your people, Seokjin. I’ll look after your Project._ ”

  
Dr. Kim doesn’t respond.

  
They reach the parking lot, Dr. Kim behind his body guard as the man opens the door for the esteemed scientist. “Mr. Kim, the car is-“ The bodyguard never gets to finish that sentence, because Seokjin plucks the gun from the man’s hip, flicks the safety off, cocks it ready, and aims up, pulling the trigger all in a span of a second. The body drops with a heavy thud, leaking blood all over the ground.

  
Seokjin removes the hip holster from the corpse, humming as he goes, and he fastens it around himself, pulling his tie off completely and dropping it carelessly. He places his new gun at the hip holster, pats the body down for his keys, and upon finding it, cheers and unlocks his car, climbing in and putting the key in the ignition. He leaves the place quickly, grinning all the while. He picks up his phone, dials the number of his favorite cousin.

  
It rings once, twice, before the call connects completely. Seokjin smiles, smoothly weaving through the Raccoon City streets as he makes his way to the hospital.

  
“Yo, Yoongi-yah!” He greets. “I think it’s time I pick you up!”


	2. 01 - project theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of Namjoon's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, just a warning. Dont take everything at face value, especially the things Namjoon says :))))))

_[Day 0 – 0800 Hours]_

  
Dr. Lansley says I’ve been doing so well with the logic tests, says I’m a genius. What is a genius? Oh, right, it’s a person who’s Intelligence Quotient reaches 140, and are the best when it comes to intellectual matters. I’ve reached 148 IQ-level, and this gives my doctors pleasure. What is pleasure? It’s a feeling of happiness, enjoyment or satisfaction. It makes my doctors react positively, Dr. Kim in particular.

  
Dr. Kim is the man who made me, named me after his grandfather (the father of one’s father), and he’s the lead scientist who made me who I am now. I think I love him? Love denotes one’s strong affection for another, therefore, yes, I love Dr. Kim. He’s very kind to me.

  
Not that my other doctors are kind, but Dr. Kim is particularly kind. He sometimes tells me of these jokes called puns (meaning; word-play) and he’s so smart to craft the words into something incredibly witty, twisting his words to suit him, instead of him twisting to suit the words. The others say Dr. Kim’s jokes are ‘horrible’. I find them interesting.

  
“Dr. Lansley, where is Dr. Kim?” I ask, keeping my eyes on the reject before him, feeling its mind – so primal, so basic, so straight-forward – and taking hold of it, keeping it calm and docile, sprawled on the floor of its containment. Grotesque limbs akimbo, long tongue lolling, exposed brain pulsing softly in time with my heart beat. It has no identity, never has, so it’s easy to control it, impose my will and consciousness over its simple mind. I can feel it as if it’s an extension of myself. “Would he be checking me later?”

  
“Ah,” The female doctor, Dr. Lansley, pushes the glasses up her nose. “I heard he left early today. Probably visiting his cousin.”

  
Cousin? “Min Yoongi, S.T.A.R.S. Officer, former Raccoon City Army Major?” I blink, remembering the file I’ve read. Dr. Kim speaks of his cousin fondly, always regaling me with tales of ‘Yoon-ah’s’ extreme proficiency with a sniper – whatever model it is – and the kills he racks up. Dr. Kim likes talking about killing.

  
He’s sociopathic, you see. A high-functioning one. I don’t think no one aside me and Dr. Kim knows, though.

  
Dr. Lansley smiles at me, writing something down on the clipboard. Most likely about how I’m making the reject twist itself this way and that, testing out its flexibility. It’s extremely flexible, and the way the dripping red musculature contort and contract is fascinating. Maybe Dr. Kim would use me to show medical students a reject’s physiology when he knows I’ve gotten better?

  
“Yes, that Mr. Min.” Dr. Lansley confirms. “Hm, Mr. Namjoon, you can rest now. Phase two will begin shortly.”

  
I quickly ease myself out of the reject’s mind, and immediately it throws itself at the impenetrable holding cell. A special alloy, made specifically to contain rejects. It scrabbles with its claws, smearing blood and fluids everywhere, snarling and spitting and hissing.

  
Wants our flesh.

  
“It’s still weird how scary humans are when stripped right down to our basest instincts.” I tell Dr. Lansley, who contacting the military personnel to bring in two more of the rejects. I watch as two more containment cells are brought out, one reject inside each, and they’re placed on either side of the first one. They’re all clawing towards us. Hungry. “And these ones just want to eat… And eat… and eat.”

  
Dr. Kim once said that basic instincts are ‘survival, reproduction, and connection’. These guys, these rejects, have their instinct of ‘survival’ overtaken their whole being. So much it has overridden all other body functions. All that body knows is to feed and feed and feed. I don’t think it realizes it’s technically dead, though.

  
But it is fascinating, if one were to think about it. This, right here, this reject, is one of the many ways humanity has surpassed its self-imposed limitations. How so? Well, humans have always been held back by the concept of ‘fear’, ‘limits’. The reject has none of those, focused solely on attaining nourishment, no matter what.

  
So, extreme strength, physical abilities, lack of pain, lack of hesitation and doubts. All it knows is to feed and how to get its food.

  
I easily slip into the three rejects’ mind, and immediately, they become quiet, calm. I made them pull away from the transparent walls, sit in the middle.

  
Dr. Lansley hums, a smile curling her lips. Her smile is simple, unlike Dr. Kim’s. I like Dr. Kim’s, though, because I love him.

  
“Doing so well.” She nods to herself, writing more. I’m pleased that she’s pleased. It usually means I get more books, or sometime a few hours with Dr. Kim and our guards to wander Raccoon City-

  
The lights turn red, and sirens blared. I’m so startled that I lose my concentration, and the three rejects go into a frenzy, worsened by the loud noise. I put fingers over my ear canals, as I’ve seen Dr. Kim do, when he hears something displeasing.

  
I don’t like this noise, therefore it is considered as displeasing. I cover my ears more firmly, watching as Dr. Lansley go into panic. She’s talking worriedly to our military guard, talking to someone in her intercom. She doesn’t know what’s going on, none of them do, from their expressions, therefore this is an unplanned event.

  
Hm.

  
I wonder where Dr. Kim is.

  
While the people around me panic and ask questions with no answers, I keep my eyes on the rejects (“Joonie, remember; never take your eyes off of them, okay?”) and it seems I’m the only one who notices the containment cell’s failing, falling apart, the noise concealed by the blaring alarms. I don’t blame the others for their lacking awareness; they’re humans.

  
I slip into the reject’s minds before they could do anything, and they simply sit there, no longer physically caged but still under my control. No one is still notices that technically, the rejects are free. Somewhat.

  
I look towards Dr. Lansley, gesticulating wildly, and since communicating to her audibly would be useless, I tap her shoulder. She turns to me, and I point in the direction of the docile rejects.

  
She manages a scream that can be heard over the sirens.

  
The military people are quick to turn and look, and then they bring up their rifles, gunning down the motionless rejects. The rejects slump and fall when they die, my mind slipping out when they do, and I take a breath. I turn to Dr. Lansley, bringing my hands up since the sirens are still screaming.

  
I sign to her, ‘what is happening?’.

  
Dr. Lansley isn’t as knowledgeable as me when it comes to ASL, but she manages to decipher it, shaking her head negatively. I nod, turning away towards the massive door containing the rest of the rejects.

  
Wait. The door is opening…?

  
Oh, okay, the door is indeed opening, and rejects spill out, grotesque and bloody and very hungry. They charge to us with single minded intention, and I sigh. I close my eyes, focusing, ignoring the flashes of gunfire around me, and the siren, and the screaming.

  
I open my eyes, and each and every reject still, limbs frozen.

  
The military personnel immediately moves, moving forward with the knowledge of me keeping their targets vulnerable and motionless assuring them. With them being calm and ordered, killing all of the rejects is easy and quick. I breathe easier with each dying; I may be powerful, but as Dr. Kim says, everything has a limit.

  
My power, especially.

  
When the last reject dies, and my mind finally easing up, the sirens and the red light disappears, drowning us in the dark. I hear the men curse, and Dr. Lansley scream, and she grabs onto my hand, hiding her face into my arm. It’s still so unique, how fear elicits the most varied and intense reactions in humans.

  
The men manage to bring out their flashlight, and the pinpricks of light are our only source of light in the training chamber. If the power is down, then that means we’ll be down here for a while, as the doors can’t be opened manually. The rejects’ blood and unmoving forms look far more intimidating in the limited light.

  
I think Dr. Kim would make a pun about me ‘making light’ of the situation? Considering I’m so calm.

  
Though, honestly, panicking would bring about nothing. Just wasted time.

  
“The power generator should kick in by now, right?” I ask the entirety of the people present.

  
“It should,” a man says. He’s beside one of the reject’s remains, prodding it with his foot. “Ugh, fucking nasty.”

  
Well. Rejects like they weren’t made by Dr. Kim. Thus they didn’t manage to look like me.

  
I simply stand there, Dr. Lansley still keeping close – seeking comfort, basic human instinct – as the men milled about, either spouting expletives or looking around contemplatively.

  
I wonder where Dr. Kim is, right now. Is his area affected as well? The facility have separate power sources and separate back-ups for each, so there’s a chance of us being affected, while other parts of the facility remain untouched. If that’s the case, then I can rest easy. But if the power outage is facility wide, then I have to be concerned.

  
Dr. Kim says the likeliness of that happening is slim to none, so, with that in mind, this power outage might not be a simple outage.

  
The lights suddenly come back, and my eyes adjust accordingly, while the people around me flinch and blink rapidly. They have awfully bad optical responses, normal humans.

  
The massive doors of the training open with a loud groan, and Dr. Lansley sighs in relief, running towards the people coming through the doors.

  
More military personnel, far more equipped than the people guarding me, and with them is Dr. Isaacs. I brighten.

  
“Dr. Isaacs,” I greeted as the man approach me, eyes looking me over. “Hello, doctor.”

  
“Hello Namjoon,” He smiles placidly. He’s almost as nice as Dr. Kim, but Dr. Isaacs never made me food before. Dr. Kim cooks me a lot of food. “Terribly sorry for that sudden black out. I trust you are well?”

  
“I am well, Doctor.” I respond. Dr. Isaacs is Dr. Kim superior, though, and Dr. Kim specifically instructed me to obey Dr. Isaacs like a good boy, all with a small smile on his lips.

  
The one Dr. Kim uses when he’s about to do something funny.

  
Dr. Isaacs nods, satisfied with my answer. “Well, then, I have to move you, remove you from the premises and keep you safe.” He curls a hand around my shoulder, guiding me. I follow him obediently, and the military men – the newly arrived ones – move further into the training area.

  
They suddenly fire, shooting Dr. Lansley and the guards. I turn to Dr. Isaacs, “Dr. Isaacs, your men are killing my guards.” I point out. He waves a hand, pulling me away.

  
“New protocol.” He says blithely, the training area closing off once more. “You’ll get a new doctor and new guards when you’re moved.”

  
I nod. “Understood.”

  
“Oh, also,” Dr. Isaacs pats me on the back, smiling widely. “I’ve read about your progress. Quite astounding!”

  
I smile, dipping my head in acknowledgement, like how Dr. Kim does it. “Dr. Kim did good work making me.” I reply.

  
“Amazing man, Seokjin Kim,” Dr. Isaacs agrees, nodding sagely. I’m lead out of the facility and into a helicopter, more military men appearing as our protection detail. “I think I can make you better, if you would let me. How about it, Namjoon?”

  
Oh, I can be further improved? Dr. Kim would be pleased to hear that. “I think I’d like that.”  
Dr. Isaacs smiles, wide and bright, and we board the chopper. I take my seat, fastening the belts around myself. The pilot turns to the doctor, and the older man replies.

  
“Take us to the Hive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Isaacs is a bitch, seriously


	3. 02 - fruitless chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wandering Namjoon-hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders that... Namjoon can't be trusted with narration. 
> 
> Don't take anything at face value.

_[Day 0 – 1300 Hours]_

  
Mission head have two directives; eliminate all human lifeforms in Umbrella Corporation’s Hive offices, if there are any that hadn’t been affected by the Commandant Red Queen’s safety procedures. Second directive is to locate Dr. Seokjin Kim, bring him in for questioning for his behavior witnessed four hours prior, before leaving the facility. 

  
I see someone weakly coughing, still, human and well, and I bring the gun up and fire. She drops dead, the bullet piercing through her head. I step over her corpse, footsteps quiet and gun held at the ready at my side. 

Constant vigilance is my friend, despite my immunity to the T-Virus; my performance here shall determine what use I am to Umbrella Corporation.

  
I can safely traverse the T-Virus’ ground zero, as I myself is made from it and is therefore immune. I would neither contract the virus, nor carry it, therefore I am sent alone inside the Hive to eliminate all threats, before leaving. Using human personnel to do it would be waste of resources; they have too many defects in them, unlike me. Created with care and precision and meticulousness, I’m ensured that I will have none of human’s weaknesses; the perfect weapon.

  
Dr. Isaacs has programmed me with various information and a database to parse and study, as well, to back up my status as perfect weapon even more. Human weaponry, and anything related to combat practices, it’s all uploaded and integrated into my brain. It’s to improve my efficiency as a weapon, and I agree with the results. I’m the better weapon, compared to any human ‘elite’ fighters. I am the best.

  
My abilities are compounded as well; I can know access my links’ senses. Empathic Sensory Link, Dr. Isaacs calls it with pride. I can’t feel any rejects, or mutations in the Hive, but I do feel the quiet hum of the T-Virus, a background noise. They’re all active, waiting. Waiting for what, I do not know. 

Neither Commandant Red Queen nor Dr. Isaacs had given me information about the effect of T-Virus, just that I am immune to it.

  
I continue to roam the halls, Commandant Red Queen silent in my communications device. The Hive is a massive facility, far larger than the one where Dr. Kim made me. It’s deep beneath the surface of Raccoon City, miles below, and the Hive itself can be a city of its own, in population as well as space. I’ve spent the last hour roaming the eerily quiet halls, disposing of tenacious humans as per mission orders. There are very few of them, and I idly wondered if Dr. Kim could’ve worked on them, made them something like me. 

  
No matter; mission directives say to kill them. Then kill them is what I’ll do. 

  
“ _Project: RAPMON, Raccoon City Special Forces has infiltrated the premises._ ” Commandant Red Queen says. I pause, one hand leaving the gun to touch my earpiece. I frown as I process the information. “ _Leave, I’ll arrange for your route_.”

  
Without hesitation, I move to follow the map Commandant Red Queen had uploaded to my brain. She also brings up a visual of the intruders, and I see them exiting from the alternate exit route, the one with the train. My route would take me far away from them, going up to oppose them going down – are they headed towards the Commandant Red Queen’s vault? – and so I have zero chance of coming across them. 

  
“I will not dispose of them?” I ask, for clarification. The intruders do seem to be headed towards the Commandant’s vault, and that is dangerous. The Commandant Red Queen is Umbrella Corporation’s most powerful creation, an Artificial Intelligence than spans the whole globe with its influence. If Commandant Red Queen falls, then Umbrella will be in a precarious situation.

  
 _“Negative, proceed to exit_.” Commandant Red Queen replies. It sounds so sure, unbothered, unworried. That makes me feel relief, trusting that the Commandant will deal with the intruders promptly and efficiently. After all, the Hive is the Red Queen made physical.

  
I follow her orders.

* * *

_[Day 0 – 1600 Hours]_

  
I’m disconnected to Commandant Red Queen, as well as Dr. Isaacs, an hour prior moments before surface to a nondescript house somewhere in urban Raccoon City. Static buzzes in my ears, a clear signal of equipment malfunction, and that’s not good. Commandant Red Queen is supposed to be safe, untouched. Had the intruders succeeded? Highly doubtful, considering there are rejects in the storage levels of the Hive – I hadn’t sensed them for they were deactivated – and a single reject can cause mayhem. 

  
Maybe the intruders are trained; military personnel or something to that effect. 

  
I frown. This lack of communication with Commandant is concerning. But still, I cannot falter. I have my orders, and only one out of two is fulfilled. I can work by myself for the last one. I have my orders; exact instructions shall be instead set aside in favor of adaptive strategic measures. 

  
Directive one, which is to eliminate human lifeforms in the Hive, is successful. Directive two is to find and capture Dr. Seokjin Kim. A man who specializes in bioengineering as well as weapon development. One of Umbrella Corporation’s favorite; Dr. Seokjin Kim’s greatest work is me.

Their most successful Bio Organic Weapon.

  
I change into the prepared clothing, fatigues and combat boots, a simple shirt. The jacket that comes with is lined with Kevlar. I put it on. I walk over to the cabinet and open it, revealing the small armory prepared. I take out the biggest bag, and loads it up. Standard, military issue M27s, their accompanying magazines – I made sure to stock up on a lot of them – a few M9s – of course, more bullets for those - and I swiped all of the knives. I may not be as good as them as them as I am with firearms, but every weapon counts. 

  
I’m not sure yet what the weapons will be for; Commandant Red Queen and Dr. Isaacs had failed to supply me with pertinent information, or back-up orders to fall in case of this scenario. I guess this event wasn’t in the plans. 

  
At any rate, I will proceed to Directive Two. Locate Dr. Seokjin Kim and bring him in.   
Last known location is Raccoon General Hospital. I should head over there, see what I can do. I doubt that Dr. Seokjin Kim is still there, but that’s my only lead at the moment. I have to proceed discreetly and carefully; my existence isn’t known outside Umbrella; from henceforth, this shall be a covert operation. 

  
I look around the safe house, looking for clothing that would help me disguise, and it comes in the form of a face mask made in cloth as well as a cap. I quickly don them, pushing my hair down over my eyes to obscure them and hide their violet blue color.   
Dr. Isaacs had said no human can have such eyes. I should blend in. 

  
I leave the house, bag slung over my shoulder, and trying to be casual; gait loose, posture slouched. I stand at the porch for a moment, taking quick studies of other people that seem to be my age and watching how they move. I copy them, modifying as needed, and soon I’m walking down the streets of Raccoon City, and no one is the wiser.

  
Dr. Seokjin Kim is an excellent scientist, for making a B.O.W. perfectly blend in with humans. It’s a shame I have to bring him in, whatever crime he did. I would have loved to learn more about my body, why he structured it to replicate a human’s. I could have easily have been a machine – Umbrella has the technology for it – but I was made in the form of a human. A human male, to be exact. I admit my curiosity is getting to me, and there is no reports on Dr. Seokjin Kim’s thought process during my development.

  
This is the first time I am out of the facility by myself, and despite my mission, I take care to analyze my surroundings. 

  
Raccoon City has a medium-sized population, around and estimated 100,000s, but with the way the sidewalks are filled with them – busy, so busy, walking here and there, clothed in varying styles, holding a phone, holding a bag, doing things –it seems more than that. Commandant Red Queen’s instructions are replaced by the dull roar of my environment. It’s… oddly pleasing?

  
(Pleasure, a feeling of happiness, enjoyment or satisfaction.)

  
I’ve been given sensory tests, to check my functionality, but what I am experiencing right now seems to be far more magnified. Far more intense. The colors are brighter, richer, and I can identify them, but they also vary in shades making my eyes blur with their colorfulness. My ears can pick up on everything. The scuff of shoes on the pavement, the soft clink of the bullets inside my bag, talking, talking, talking. I smell things, lots of things. Pleasant to unpleasant, subtle to strong. I wonder if everything outside the facility is much more intense. 

  
(If I ate outside the facility, would it be this intense?)

  
Being outside is overwhelming, and with the lack of instructions, I almost forget my directives. 

  
I shake my head as I stop at a crossroad – I’ve been taught law and human rules, and I remember them – thinking that my lack of focus is unacceptable. 

  
Dr. Seokjin Kim is to be brought it for questioning. 

  
My first step to achieving that objective is to seek out Raccoon General Hospital, which is the target’s last known location. The hospital has an abundance of information, whether it be specific, or would at least give me more clue. Without instructions, I have no clear cut answers. I’ll have to do this slowly, and by myself. Until Commandant Red Queen comes back online, of course. 

  
I pause by one of the places called ‘shops’. This one seems to be selling flora of varying colors, which jump at me and hold my attention for a moment. My education had not covered the entirety of flora and fauna, but… I think I like these. 

  
“Excuse me,” I call out to the aged lady, and she turns to me, a smile on her face. She asks me how she can help me, and I continue. “May you point me in the direction of the hospital? I’m new here, and I’m not exactly sure where to go.”

  
She seems a little disappointed that I’m not there to buy her wares, but nonetheless she’s useful, giving me careful instructions. I thank her, complimenting her flora- _flowers_ and this brings back the smile on her face. She seems to love the flowers. I take my leave, not lingering any longer. Raccoon General Hospital is considerably far from here, and I have to make haste. 

  
I remember the woman’s instructions clearly, and when I reach the center of uptown Raccoon City, I can see its roof myself now, the only white building amidst the greys and blacks and the steels and concretes. I look around, trying to mentally map Raccoon City.

Commandant Red Queen’s upload has been interrupted mid-process, therefore my database is corrupted; unreliable and useless. I have only so little to glean from it, the unaffected data not even a third of the entirety. 

  
I can’t do anything about it, but keep working towards my mission, and await further orders upon its completion. 

  
I move, turning towards the hospital and keeping myself move, flowing with the afternoon crowd. The walk is long, with many things to experience on the way, and I file them all away for later analysis. A woman and what seems to be her progeny. A shop that emanates an aromatic smell, where what seems to be the customers are clutching paper cups close to their chests. A man in the corner of the street playing a stringed instrument, eyes closed and the corner of his lips upturned. 

  
Raccoon City seems to be interesting. Interesting means the arousal of one’s curiosity, yes? Then I am curious. About Raccoon City. I hope when my mission is over Commandant Red Queen and Dr. Isaacs can let me stay here for a little bit, gather data wander around.

_[Day 0 – 1400 Hours]_

  
I finally reach the hospital, and I walk up to the building. It’s far larger than I first estimated, but it doesn’t reach the sheer scale of the facility. But then again, the hospital needs only house patients, and nothing else. The facility is… far more diverse. 

  
I walk up to the receptionist, and her unnaturally red lips spread into a polite smile, as she looks up at me. I lower my face bask a bit, to smile. I distinctly remember that smiling first denotes the intention of non-aggression, a way for people around to calm down and be far more willing to cooperate with you, when you present yourself in a positive light. 

  
I think it was Dr. Seokjin Kim who taught me. I wonder, aside from being my developer, what he is to me. 

  
“Excuse me, but is a Yoongi Min still in confinement?” I ask her. I then furrow my brows, forcing the corners of my lips to turn downwards a little. A face of confusion, hesitance. “Just heard about what happened, and it’s been a while since I talked to him. Haven’t managed to contact him really, but all I know is that he was confined here.”

  
A lie folded in truths. 

  
The woman checks her computer unit, fingers moving across the keyboard, then her expression turns apologetic. “I’m sorry sir, but Mr. Min was discharged this morning,” she pauses, looks over her computer once more. “By Mr. Kim. Maybe contact him, instead?”

  
I put on an appropriate expression of being ‘sheepish’. (Sheepish; the feeling of embarrassment, especially after a blunder or a mistake). “I… kinda don’t know him.”

  
She looks scandalized at that. “You know Mr. Min but not Mr. Kim?” She asks, “They’re practically joined at the hip!”

  
( _Abort, abort, **abort** ; unknown parameters, data insufficient, regroup and make new plan. Cover jeopardy; 82%._)

  
In the end, I shrug. Smile a little more sheepishly. I feel very odd. Do humans do this always?

  
Unexpectedly, she laughs, and shakes her head. Wait, isn’t laughing a good sign, and shaking one’s head side to side is a bad thing? Why did she do both things at once? What does it mean if both things are done at the same time? Is it good? Is it bad? I’m confused (not understanding, not comprehending, _??????????_ )-

  
“Since you’re cute, I think I can point you to Mr. Kim’s residence.” _MISSION ASSIST._ “Mr. Kim has an apartment in Ennerdale Street, just ask around for specifics. He’s pretty well known.” She then pulls off a piece from her notepad, writing something on it and giving it to me, smiling and… blinking with one eye. I believe that action is called ‘winking’. “Call me, yeah?”

  
I take the piece of paper, nodding. I don’t tell her I have no phone. Maybe I should procure one for usage…? Ah, but I haven’t be supplied with money… I’ll worry about that later, but for now, I have a mission to continue. I’ve garnered new leads, and I must proceed. Dr. Seokjin Kim’s pursuing shall be continued.

  
I thank her and leave. I know where Ennerdale Street is, having passed it on my way here, actually. Who knew? Certainly not me. 

  
I leave the hospital, armed with new knowledge, and I make my way towards Ennerdale Street with long strides. The crowd seems to more restless, right now, moving faster. I don’t think they’re aware of what they’re doing, but there’s a tension in the mood, previously not present. It’s subtle enough not to be blatantly acknowledged, but it’s there, and humans notice it subconsciously as well. I can see it from their hasty steps, the taut line of their shoulders. The furrow between their brows, the twitching muscles in their jaw. 

  
There's something wrong, and they don’t know yet. 

  
_I_ don’t know yet. 

  
I pick up my pace, and thankfully, thankfully reached Ennerdale Street, just as the sun is about to head over to the other side of the world. This place is abundant with shops as well, interspersed with what seems to be residential buildings. I wonder which one is Dr. Seokjin Kim’s.

  
I enter a shop, a bell attached to the doorframe making a pleasant sound, and I realize this shop sells pre-made meals, judging from the smells wafting from behind the counter. Hm… Food. Human consumable item that provides necessary nutrients and energy. 

  
I… I feel like someone had cooked me ‘food’ before. I don’t remember…

  
I approach the counter, the youth behind smiling up at me. I smile back, and this seems to surprise (to take off guard) him. 

“Hey, sorry, but do you know where Seokjin Kim lives?” I ask, putting on the appropriate expression of an embarrassed person. “I’m kinda new here, so I don’t know where to go. I was just pointed in the general area…?”

  
“Oh, a friend of Jin’s?” I wisely not answer, the young man laughing at my expense. “Well, don’t you got communication between the two of you?”

  
I shrug, a careful movement of the shoulders whose meaning depends on the context of the conversation. “I lost it.” Barely truth, barely lie. 

  
“Ouch, sorry man,” The young man makes an expression, probably the one that is called ‘wincing’, which means he’s… sorry? Apologetic? Something like that, if I remember my lessons right. “Anyway, he lives in the building next to us. Though… you may kind of missed him.”

  
I blink. “What… do you mean?” Unknown development?

  
“Jin left with two fellow Koreans. I think he called them Young-gi and Hoe-sock?” The young man informs me. “Korean names are weird as hell man, but yeah. You missed them. Left several hours ago.”

  
Ah, so Dr. Seokjin Kim is aware that he is now a fugitive. Smart, for fleeing the city without being stopped. Good for him, but bad for me. I’ve no communications with Commandant Red Queen or Dr. Isaacs, therefore my directive are incomplete. Incomplete directives, information and instructions could prove fatal, and I am explicitly ordered to remain safe, as I am a valuable specimen, the current only functional creation that is wrought from the T-Virus. 

  
“You know where they headed?” I ask, mind whirling. The young man shakes his head negatively, and I purse my lips. 

  
This… this isn’t good. 

  
I thank the young man, leaving the way I came, and find myself a bench to sit on, setting the bag to the side as I take a seat, recuperating from my jaunt through Raccoon City. 

  
So. Dr. Seokjin Kim has left Raccoon City, and with no one knowing. Furthermore, he has two people with him, ‘Young-gi’ would most probably ‘Yoongi Min’. ‘Hoe-sock’ is an unknown. Has left Raccoon City in an unclear time frame, but I surmise that Dr. Seokjin Kim would be fleeing fast, and most probably would jump from transport to transport to throw off trackers. He can’t escape Umbrella – Umbrella is everywhere – and most of all the Commandant Red Queen is everywhere. 

  
If that is the case, I am currently of no use due to insufficient armament and necessities, and therefore the most logical and safe way left for me is to retreat back to the safe house, and recover. Await reconnection to Intelligence, and wait for further orders. 

  
I nod to myself, satisfied with my plan despite my disappointment (a negative feeling, something to do with failed expectations). I stand up, pick up the bag filled with my weapons, and shouldering it. I start to head back to the direction of the safe house, and I smile. A smile is a good gesture. Yes. 

  
I’ll rest, and return to work. Once I’m back online with Umbrella Corporation, Dr. Seokjin Kim shall be apprehended.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where art thee Seokjinnie-hyung? Haha


	4. 03 - outbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Spoopy Music Plays*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Namjoon discovering what the hell is a house, haha. Precious bab

_[Day 0 – 1700 Hours]_

  
I close the door behind me, engaging the locking mechanisms – all three of them, all very… reinforced – and I carefully set the bag down on the middle of the bare floor. I take a seat, the furniture’s upholstery and stuffing very soft and comfortable, and I settle to rest. Resting is a process need by the body to refresh and heal from any ordeals it had experienced. I take stock of myself then, noting the stiffness of my legs, my shoulders ad my feet. Common body pains, brought out from the amount of walking and carrying of heavy things for a good while. I am not bothered, by my body isn’t too used to the physical aspect yet, and so I will experience these sort of things for a while. 

  
I hope it doesn’t last long, or is too affective; whatever happens, I need to be in peak condition. 

  
All of the sudden a sound emanates from my stomach, surprising me. 

  
Ah, if I remember… this should be a symptom of hunger, yes? I place a hand over my stomach, and I feel my intestines twist and shift, and there’s a low, burning sensation inside. If I remember right, this is the stomach acid corroding my intestines, since there is a lack of contents inside the digestive organ. The procedure, when I feel this, is to ‘eat’. 

  
I remember my doctors taking care of my mealtimes, and they always have a routine for it. 7 AM is my breakfast, 12 noon is my lunch, a small ‘snack’ during 2 PM, and lastly, 8 PM will be dinner. I’ve been taught the nuances and significance of each mealtime, and I believe I missed ‘lunch’. 

  
I get up from the sofa, and wander the ground level of the safe house. 

  
The ‘living room’ (is it alive? Is it organic? I wonder why humans call this particular portion of a house as ‘living room’) is bare, and it leads to a narrow hall, which then branches off to the left and right. I walk further down, touching the drywall with my hand. It’s a new sensation. To my right, leads to a door, and a staircase that leads up. The door has a card pinned to it, and it reads ‘CR’. Ah, a comfort room? I remember that comfort room are meant to be used when routines involving hygiene, and even used for expelling excrement and urine. I don’t think I need it right now. I’ll investigate the upstairs later, on that note. 

  
I turn to the left and it leads to a rather spacious room, with a small square table in the middle, and numerous shelves and cabinets. Wait, could this be…?

  
I approach one of the cabinets, and carefully pull open the doors. Ceramic plates, of varying sizes and shapes are revealed. It also contains utensils, more than I could identify. I move on to another cabinet, and this one contain glass cups. The next one is a larger cabinet, seeming made out of metal, and I pull it open. 

  
Cold rushes out from within, and I have to correct myself; this is a refrigerator. It’s meant to keep perishables cold and unspoiled, the low temperature simulated from within freezing – possibly killing – bacteria and substances that induce rot in organic matter. Commonly, meat products and edible plants are kept here. 

  
There seems to be a stock of cans here, and I pick one up, scanning the label. ‘Meatloaf’. Oh! Preserved foods, ideal for long term storage and consumption. The fridge seems to be stocked with water bottles – I take one and sip from it, knowing the importance of staying hydrated – and various other canned food, nothing else. Whoever stocked this place, seems strange. Either way, I pluck out a can of ‘corned beef’ (a… a cow that is also a corn???), pulling the tab and easily peeling it off. I walk over back to the cabinet with plates and utensils, taking a fork out. I fork a small amount of the ‘corned beef’ into my mouth and.

  
And.

  
And…

  
And I sort of upended the whole can into my mouth. I blink rapidly, trying to process the burst of flavor, the richness and the juices, and it seems that I’m failing. My stomach is calming down, content, but. But I’m a still a little bit hungry. 

  
I grab another corned beef, and eat it slowly this time. 

  
I don’t think I’ve eaten this sort of food back in the facility; I remember knowing that I do eat, but I don’t know if I’ve eaten something like this. Is this human food? It’s very good. I am pleased. I approve of this. (Update; food is very good. Not only a source of nourishment, but also source of pleasure. I want more.)

  
I finish off two more cans of corned beef, as well as finish two bottle of water, and I feel better. Much more functional. Resting is achieved and results are desirable. I dispose of the wastes, and return to the living room, my body oddly lax and light. I sit down, and pull the bag of firearms towards myself, the canvas of the bag making a loud scraping noise against the rough floorboards. 

  
I open it, and take inventory once more, now that I have currently no orders. 

  
_[Day 0 – 1800 Hours]_

  
I pull out three M27s, and set them on the table, side by side. They’re anti-infantry automatics, meaning they’re good against infantry targets. I unclip a magazine from one, and remove a single bullet, holding it up to the light. It’s fascinating how such a small thing can inflict so much damage, this object of only several millimeters long capable of killing humans. Of course, engineering and physics help along the process, but still. 

  
For humans to come up with such items. I wonder what they were thinking at the time, when they were making these. 

  
I reload the bullet, returning the magazine to the rifle, and I grab the extra magazines, coming up with a total of twelve more, which brings the total amount of magazines to fifteen. I set them aside, near the M27s. 

  
The next ones I pull out are the M9s, handguns that would serve nicely as side arms. I have two of them, as well as twenty extra clips. Wow, I hadn’t noticed I swiped that much. I set them on the couch, separate from the rifles, and return to the bag. 

  
Ah, knives. A lot of knives. Mostly standard issue combat knives, but still very serviceable and useable. I carefully take them out – I was warned that I should bleed too much; my blood contains the T-Virus after all – setting them carefully farthest from me and I counted up to thirty of those knives. 

  
I… I’m surprised. Who needs thirty knives? 

  
I stand up, take stock of my inventory. 

Hmm… I can take out an average Army unit with what I-

  
I look up towards the windows, the curtains drawn shut. I hear screaming, and from multiple sources. I lift an eyebrow – the expression of question, right? – and make my way over to the windows, pushing the curtain aside a little. 

  
People are running, moving in fast, frenzied clumps, all towards a single direction. I estimate the path they’re taking, and I realize they’re headed towards the single exit point of Raccoon City. Hm, I wonder why. 

  
I pull away from the window, looking around the house. Looking much more carefully. And with a much more thorough checking… I realize that this house is reinforced. It’s a safe house, yes, but not just from human opposition. 

  
Ah, what were my warnings…? ‘If you hear humans screaming and running, do your best to defend yourself’. Ah, right.

  
I quickly check the windows, and see the metal pulldowns at the top. I jump and grab it, pulling it down and locking it shut. I move through the ground floor, the most vulnerable part, and reinforce everything, pulling down metal plates to cover windows and the doors. I run upstairs quick, ignoring a thorough check of the rooms in favor of quickly locking down, in preparation of whatever is happening. 

  
When I’m done I approach one of the window and give it a firm punch. Even with my increased strength, it doesn’t dent. I massage my hurting hand. I approach one of the bare walls and punch it as well, and it doesn’t dent either. I massage that hand too.

  
Satisfied with my actions, I return downstairs, hearing the screams have increased in volume. How strange. I’m not sure if this is commonplace in Raccoon City, which would render my lockdown as unnecessary, but I hear screaming and see humans running. So, I shall approach this with caution and adhering to my protocols. 

  
I return to the living room, and I look over towards the armory, seeing it to be still… Still abundant in weaponry. With time on my hands, I approach it, looking over it much carefully than before. 

  
Aside from rifles, there are other sorts; automatics, sniper rifles, shotguns. Oh! Explosives! I pick up a few; a shrapnel explosive, and this one seems to be either a smoke grenade, or a flashbang. How nice. I carefully put them back down. There is also a machete here, and I think this will have a lot of uses? Humans, after all, are like fruits. So easy to chop up. 

  
And bags. Same like the one in the living room. I pull all of them out, dragging them towards open space and carefully setting them, zipping them open and finding them empty. Waiting to be filled. I leave them be for now. I walk back to the armory, and see items I haven’t noticed prior. 

  
Holsters, combat gear, radios, flashlights – and of course, a lot of stock batteries – and other things that might prove useful. I shed my jacket briefly, picking up a torso holster, and I carefully buckle it up, the straps going around my chest and the two over-and-under shoulder straps snug and catching on nothing. I do my basic stretches, and I can’t help but smile when it’s comfortable. I’m putting those M9s in the holsters. 

  
I grab waist and thigh holsters as well, meant to carry more guns. For good measure, I strap on knife sheaths around my calves, where two of the bigger combat knives shall be kept. 

  
I put on the jacket once more, and I feel safe, knowing that I can have weapons on me. I leave the weapons where they are for now, and walk back to where I’ve laid out the ones I already took out. The M9s go to the torso holsters, and as I promised myself, two knives are strapped to my calves. I quickly walk back over to the armory, picking out two Kochlers and loading them up, placing them in the waist and thigh holsters as well. And as I’ve picked out M17 handguns, I grab twenty clips, taking them over to my inventory to add to them. 

  
Well, this is certainly new. Gearing up for combat. I’ve never really been in a combat situations before; all I do in the facility is take control of the rejects, while my guards are the ones to dispose of-

  
“ _ **ZZZT** ject: RAPMON do y **ZZZT** read_?” A hand flies up to my earpiece, and relief fills me at the voice of Commandant Red Queen. 

  
“Commandant Red Queen, Project: RAPMON on standby and ready for deployment.” I answer. I wince when static buzzes angrily, drowning Commandant Red Queen’s voice. I can barely pick up on anything. 

  
“ _Leave Raccoon Cit **ZZZT** — **ZZZT** virus **ZZZT** —not safe. Arm yourself **ZZZT** infected are rising_ —“ And it cuts off; no static, not buzzing, just pure silence of dead communications.

  
I feel something in my chest, below my diaphragm, and seems to be pushing up and up, seemingly pushing against my organs. I put a hand over my stomach once more, and feel nothing. Everything is fine, my organs are where they should be, but the feeling remains. 

  
Oh. 

  
Oh. Is… Is this the feeling of dread?

  
I feel dread. I’ve never felt dread before. From what I’ve heard of dread, it’s bad; it’s a sub-classification of fear, though not as primal. But dread is still not good, as the feeling is subtle and can modify your behavioral patterns subconsciously, making one do things that are illogical when calmly thought about. 

  
I’m… I’m feeling dread. How new. 

  
Methodically, I load up my bag once more, putting the knives in a special section which would secure them down, prevent any mishaps, and the gun magazines and clips are placed into the back. The M27s are placed in, and when I realize that there are much more space now that I’ve arranged it, I get up and take more things from the armory. A shotgun and several boxes of its cartridges – one is enough, considering how powerful a shotgun is – and an extra M27. I load it all up, and zipping the bag close. 

  
I walk over to the armory afterwards, picking up one more M27 and magazines, this time the magazines go to the attachments of my holsters, for easier reloading. I pick up the rifle, checking it – magazine fully loaded and ready to be used – and testing it. I should have an easy time using this one. 

  
I breathe out, and reorganize my mind. 

  
Communications are still down, and it seems to be permanent. Commandant Red Queen’s last orders are unclear due to technical problems, but what I can glean from it are keywords; ‘Leave Raccoon City’, ‘virus’, ‘arm yourself’ and lastly, ‘infected are rising’.

  
Leave Raccoon City is an easy enough order to understand. ‘Virus’ must mean the T-Virus, as the Commandant Red Queen rarely ever mentions another virus unless it is pertinent to the mutation and development of new T-Virus strains. If that is the case, the ‘infected’ are humans who contracted the T-Virus and… and have turned into rejects. 

  
T-Virus hosts, who bear the Virus but had fallen short of adapting to it, become rejects.

  
So, the T-Virus from the Hive had escaped onto the city, then? That would prove dangerous. To humans. And since the T-Virus is airborne, well. It’s only a matter of days before the whole world is infected. The Umbrella Corporation has planned of this, true, but as the Commandant Red Queen issued an order of arming myself, it means…

  
It means that this event is unplanned. 

  
Hm. 

  
But even if I leave Raccoon City… the T-Virus is already release, and escaping somewhere else would be useless. Unless. Unless something will happen to Raccoon City? That’s the only conclusion I can draw from my limited information, and as I’ve not been redrawn back to the Hive, that means I am not to go there. 

  
If that’s the case, my Directives are updated; leave Raccoon City. Pursue Dr. Seokjin Kim with minimal support from Commandant Red Queen and Dr. Isaacs. 

  
I can do that. 

  
And with my priorities resettled, I shoulder my bag of weapons, pick up my rifle, and leave the safe house.

  
_[Day 0 -1827 Hours]_

  
No human is present in this area anymore, but looking around, it’s easy to guess where they’ve headed. I look westwards, and see the bright lights around the city gates. Strangely enough, there are helicopters as well, both transport and aerial fighters. Umbrella Corporation’s symbols are barely visible, but I recognize them. After all, they’re also in my eyes. 

  
Anyway, the gates seems to be blocked, the populace’s exit controlled by the military, and therefore I would waste time if I head there. 

  
I turn and go the opposite direction. 

  
The roads are silent with the total lack of human presence, and I make an expression of displeasure. I think I don’t like silences. Too much noise is displeasing, too. I had enjoyed the sounds of the crowd earlier, when I traversed through Raccoon City whilst following leads on Dr. Seokjin Kim. 

  
Anyway, there are several exits points throughout the city accessible only to the people of Umbrella Corporation, and as I am a project, I can access these exits. The first one would be the sewage system; there’s a hidden tunnel which goes for three miles and takes you to another safe house, a good point for restocking supplies in the event of the T-Virus’ release. Another would be in the underground train network; one of the rails leads all the way to an Umbrella satellite base in Mexico. Last one would be the ‘abandoned’ mining plant in the Arklay Mountains. One of Umbrella’s favored scientists have a laboratory in the mountain, and Umbrella frequents it via air transport. 

  
But if, I guess right, the laboratory would be abandoned, as the scientist there are one of the important figures in Umbrella. He would’ve been given priority evacuation, therefore the laboratory would be shut off, and no one would come there. 

  
That limits my choices to two exits. If I weigh my choices, and objectives, the best route to take would be the one to the Mexico satellite base, so I can rendezvous with Commandant Red Queen and Dr. Isaacs-

  
The skittering of a can across asphalt, and I bring my gun up and ready, finger resting on the trigger and eyes narrowed. I’m in the business district of Raccoon City now, and despite the lack of humans, the buildings are still lit with artificial lights. Abandoned in haste, most probably. There’s a human stumbling several meters in front of me, and it was the human who had kicked the can away. 

  
I keep my gun on the human. 

  
It’s groaning softly, and I know that usually, groans are human vocalizations that mean pain. The human is in pain, and I have to wonder why. 

  
“Excuse me, are you hurt?” I call out, neither approaching nor backing away. The figure, obscured by shadows, looks over to me, and it groans more, stumbling towards me this time, a little bit faster but with unsure steps. I keep my ground. “Hey, if you need help-“

  
Oh.

  
The flesh peeling away from bone, the milky eyes. Gnashing and frothing mouth. 

  
“Oh, a reject.” I sigh. I really had thought it was a human. I bring the gun down, relaxing my posture, and reach out with my mind, taking control-

  
Eh? There’s… there’s nothing? 

  
I frown at the stumbling reject, puzzled. 

Puzzled is a variant of confusion, right? Then if that is true, then I am puzzled. Very much so. 

  
I’ve been specifically made to control rejects, to be used as some sort of control tower for them for ease of deployment and ordered actions, and I’ve passed all my tests. Not once, had I failed in controlling the rejects. Until this one.

  
I try it once more, only to be met with the same gaping emptiness. I cannot grasp what is left of their primal minds, and that has never happened before. 

  
I bring the gun up and shoot the reject down, two bullets in its head.

  
It falls to the ground, and doesn’t move. 

  
I frown down at it. That… That isn’t good.   
I lean down to inspect the reject, and I can hear the T-Virus in it, humming and resonating with mine. It’s not a new strain but… There’s something odd about it. Something I can’t put my fingers on. Also, this reject has retained its standard human shape despite having the Virus, unlike the usual rejects stored at the facility, the ones that I practice on. 

  
Hmm, odd, odd. I’m not sure if I’m pleased by this. 

  
“Hey!” I look up, and see two humans. Actual, non-reject humans. They’re both male, and decked in thick, dark outfit. They have firearms on them too, the taller one carrying an automatic rifle and the shorter one carrying a shotgun, and there are letters on their Kevlar vests. 

  
SWAT.

  
Oh, military men. 

  
I blink at them, and smile. “Hello.”

  
The tall one seems to hesitate, bringing his gun down and looking at his companion. “… Hello.” He has a deep voice, slow and careful in his uncertainty and hesitation. “Uh, not to be rude or anything man, but- what are you doing?”

  
I stand up, gesturing towards the reject. “Something’s not right.” I simply say. This seems to be the right thing to say, considering their hesitance and wariness towards me had abated as they sigh and nod, expressions grave.

  
“Yeah, it fucking is,” The short one murmurs. He has a high voice, and it sounds odd with his… his cursing. I remember that the term ‘fuck’ can be used in an extensively wide context. The shorter on turns to the taller, smacking a gloved hand against the other’s bicep. “I fucking tell you Tae, this is some zombie apocalypse shit.”

  
Zombie? Ah, human’s term for reject. It sounds funny, the word ‘zombie’.

  
The tall one, dubbed ‘Tae’ by the shorter, makes a faces, shifts restlessly. “Chim, no, don’t put ideas in my head,” He grumbles. “We still gotta find Guk.”

  
I watch them converse and I find something strange. If they’re part of SWAT… shouldn’t they be over at the gates?

  
“You two are SWAT, if I’m not mistaken?” I ask, and the two turn to me.

  
“Yeah, we are,” The tall one speaks up, nodding. “First Lieutenant Taehyung Kim, at your service, sir.”

  
The shorter one goes next. “First Lieutenant Jimin Park.” 

  
So the tall one is Taehyung Kim, and the shorter one is Jimin Park. I nod in understanding. “I’m Namjoon,” Ah, I never had a surname. I need a surname, if I am to blend in. “Kim. Namjoon Kim.”

  
Taehyung squints at me, before his expression clears, nodding as if something clears up. “Ah, well, Kims are common in Korea. Though, I honestly didn’t expect to meet another Korean here at Raccoon.”

  
I have no reply to that, so I simply shrug. They don’t seem to mind. 

  
“Well, it’s been cool meeting you, Namjoon-ssi, but we gotta go,” Taehyung smiles, but it… it looks wrong. Forced and false. “Still gotta look for my Jeongguk.”

  
Oh… Oh! I see.

  
I nodded sagely, understanding their situation now. “I’m assuming that you’ve went against orders and defected from your unit,” I state, and they seem to stiffen. I wonder why. “To look for this ‘Jeongguk’.”

  
Jimin, despite being far smaller and weaker than me, narrows his eyes into slits, and his grip adjusts on the shotgun. Oh. He’s… he’s what you call brave, right? That’s what is called to humans who fight against odds that are against them. “Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?” 

  
He’s defensive, wary, and Taehyung is the same as well, the two of them watching me. Uh, did I do something wrong? 

  
I smile at them, hoping to calm them down. “Maybe… maybe I can help you?” If I think carefully, I think keeping them with me would be a boon rather than a detriment to my orders; if they are military men, they can hopefully handle themselves. If my calculations are right, there would be rejects throughout Raccoon City now, and with… with my malfunctioning ability, the more people to protect me, the better are my chances at survival. 

  
I nod to myself, pleased. 

  
The two still look wary, and it was Taehyung who speaks up this time. “Help us?”

  
I nod towards their weapons, a gesture of indication. I smile, and I try to twist it, something like what I’ve seen Dr. Isaacs do he’s about to do something. 

  
“You’re going to need a lot more guns than what you have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heckening yeah, MAKNAE LINE IS MENTIONED.
> 
> Also, Guk, my son, where tf are you


	5. 04 - retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden maknae is dead
> 
> Power Thighs Guk is the new thing yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall didn't know, the current RE movie it is the second one, 'Resident Evil Apocalypse'.

_[Day 0 – 1845 Hours]_

  
“Hoooooly shit what the fuck man!” Is… Is it in human nature to swear a lot? I’m afraid I haven’t been taught proper etiquette in swearing, and my knowledge on that front is very limited, enough to know which words are swear words. Taehyung seems… seems to be an expert in such manners. Jimin as well. Is… Is this common practice amongst humans?

  
I’m back at the safe house, but I brought Taehyung and Jimin with me, and upon seeing the armory, they seem to be both elated and shocked.

  
“I should ask why you have,” Jimin gestures to the armory, where Taehyung is busy taking firearms and putting them in a bag with speed and efficiency of a veteran. “This, but since you’re helping us, I think I won’t.”

  
I just smile. I notice that people tend not to question you when you smile. I wonder why that is.

  
“Oohh sweet baby Jesus, Chim!” Taehyung stands up tosses two objects Jimin’s way. The shorter yelps in alarm upon realizing Taehyung tossed him knives and he catches one with extreme care, probably afraid of hurting himself. The other knife, I pluck it from midair, turning and giving it to Jimin handle first. “Whoa! That was so cool- Namjoon-ssi, catch this!”

  
I turn, and just in time to see two more knives flung my way. I grab them all carefully, making sure not to get nicked especially I’m in the presence of delicate humans.

  
“Oh my god, he’s a ninja.” I don’t know what a ninja is, but Jimin says it reverently and I smile as I present him the knives. I watch in awe as he takes everything and… and makes them disappear within his combat gear.

  
I think I can’t analyze that.

  
“This is like, crazy,” Taehyung speaks up, picking up a sniper and caressing it softly, such an odd action. He puts it back though, instead taking the machete and its sheathe. Adds it to his own bag. “Prepped for situations like this. I’m not gonna ask why the fuck though, because you’re gonna help us get Jeonggukkie back, but still! I’m surprised.”

  
I cross my arms, copying Jimin’s stance, but I smile when I feel like I’m presenting a too rigid form. “Down the hall, to your left, is the kitchen.” I say, and the two gapes at me. “Help yourselves.”

  
They move so fast they were black blurs.   
I take a seat in the resulting silence, sighing softly. I can hear the two bicker and whoop over the contents of the kitchen, although the distance has muted the sounds somewhat.

  
On our way back, I try my best in engaging the two in conversation, and I learned from them two things; they’re very chatty (talkative, fond of conversing) and they’re a wealth of references concerning human behavior, considering we seem to be a little close in physical age. My movements are more natural now, my façade better with up close studying of the two ex-SWATs, and I’m pleased to say that I’m better at blending in now.

  
Taehyung is the younger of the two by months, very playful despite being someone from the military. He keeps talking about this ‘Jeongguk’ person, and he speaks the name with… care? As if it’s fragile. Speaks carefully. There’s an odd look in his eyes, and I can’t understand that. At least, not yet? I suppose that once I’m given a chance to observe Taehyung and this ‘Jeongguk’ interacting, I can determine the general idea of their relationship.

  
Taehyung and Jimin’s relationship is easy to identify. They are ‘friends’. And very close one at that. Not only emotionally, but physically; their limbic resonance is significant, which allows them to communicate non-verbally. Gestures, expressions, and body language are all they need as indicators. Limbic resonance is a pathetically primitive form of telepathic connection but perhaps, perhaps, if they take to the T-Virus, they would develop fully-fledged telepathic abilities? It’s something to think about.

  
Hm, I would have to meet Dr. Isaacs, then, talk with him about keeping these two. They would make suitable assets, protection detail for me.

  
Ah, but to turn them into something resembling me, I would have to have Dr. Seokjin Kim, yes? Dr. Isaacs focuses on development of bio-weaponry, viral weapons that focuses on destruction. Dr. Seokjin Kim is the better of the two when making functional lifeforms out of the T-Virus. Dr. Seokjin Kim would be the one who can successfully turn these two into better beings, release them from their inadequate shells.

  
If the doctors would agree to the procedure, I will propose the idea to them.

  
Ah, but would they accept? Hm. I’ll keep silent about this topic for now, then.

  
“Namjoon-ssi, would it be fine if we take some of these?” I look up when Taehyung comes down the hall, arms laden with consumables. I nod, gesturing towards the bags, and there’s an… an odd smile on Taehyung’s face.

  
Do… Do smiles form a box???? Do smiles do that??? Is the human mouth supposed to do that?? Wow, the things the human mouth can do. I’m impressed. Impressed is amazed, yes? I am impressed.

  
I watch from the sofa as Taehyung and Jimin load up a second bag with food and water, and it seems they mean to flee Raccoon City as well. That makes it easier for me to convince them to go with me. Ah, but I would have to keep my role in Umbrella Corporation secret, yes? Hm. I need to find a way to contact Commandant Red Queen and Dr. Isaacs, establish a ruse to keep my identity hidden.

  
Taehyung and Jimin are quick to load up the second bag with food and water, as I’ve said, and they add several more items to the bag carrying, specifically an extra set of combat gear. Taehyung sees me looking, and he smiles, an odd quirk to his eyebrows.

  
“Uh, for Guk?” He says, seemingly explaining himself. “If there is a zombie apocalypse happening right fucking here, I’m not letting my man go without protection.” While Jimin makes a high-pitched giggling sound, I ponder a few choice wordings Taehyung used. He commonly refers to this ‘Jeongguk’ person as ‘his’. A possessive pronoun preceding a specific subject denotes ownership… yes?

  
Taehyung owns Jeongguk, then? The same way Dr. Seokjin Kim owns me?

  
Although, I doubt that this Jeongguk person is like me. He must be human. Oh! Oh, maybe Jeongguk is Taehyung’s kin? My studies say that it’s common amongst family units to refer to each other with possessive pronouns.

  
I nod to myself, pleased with my deductions. I may be wrong, but I may be also right.

  
“Anyway,” I get up to my feet, stretching out my body to loosen limbs and get blood pumping back at optimal rate. “I think it’s time we move out. We shouldn’t stay too long.”

  
They nod, agreeing with my statement, and Jimin picks up the bag of food, while Taehyung is the one who carried their bag of weapons. I pick up mine, and we leave the safe house, probably for good. I doubt I’d be ordered back here, if I am to go on Commandant Red Queen’s orders. Maybe I’d be transferred to the Tokyo Branch? Or maybe even the Russian Branch. I’ll guess I’ll have to proceed and see what happens.   
For now, we go save Taehyung’s ‘Jeongguk’, and leave Raccoon City for Mexico.

  
The night has fallen further, and the silence isn’t so dead anymore, but it’s not a good thing. There’s tension, something in the air. Taehyung and Jimin must be exceptional, because they proceed with guns up and ready, none of their previous playfulness present.

  
“It’s not just me, right?” Jimin asks, to my left, putting his back to me as he carefully watches the area in front of him. Taehyung is to my right, in the same manner as Jimin, and that leaves me in the middle, leading ‘point’, if I understand our formation correctly. “It’s weird.”

  
“There’s definitely something wrong,” I agree, and the two suck in sharp breaths. I look at Taehyung. “Where are we headed?”

  
“Entertainment district, up north.” He answers promptly. “He got the evacuation notice late, and by the time he can leave the guys at the gates aren’t letting anyone through anymore. We had him stay where he is, then we’ll pick him up and find a way out of here.”

  
Ah, so the T-Virus had _indeed_ escaped then the Hive, then, and is already claiming victims. I wonder how Management will deal with this, considering we’re… five years ahead of schedule.

  
Also… I think I can find a way to firmly keep these people to my side. Humans often equate gratitude to debts, correct? Then, if we get Jeongguk… and I leave Raccoon City with them…

  
“Come on, I know a way to leave this place,” I say, putting urgency in my voice. “But first, let’s go save Taehyung’s Jeongguk.”

  
We break in a brisk jog, pace slower with our heavy bags, but we manage to cover a lot of ground. I discreetly use my powers, trying to sweep for any reject that I can bend to my will. I find none, in the entirety of Raccoon City, but I do discover something.

  
There’s a gaping emptiness in central Raccoon City, a spot of wrongness, an impression that there’s something that’s supposed to be there but is missing…

  
Is that spot… a cluster of rejects? If so, then… Then maybe 65% of Raccoon City is now infected with the T-Virus, and had turned into those strange rejects. Well, more reason to leave Raccoon City. If I can’t control those rejects, they are a hazard to my continuing safety, and of my companions. I can’t have that, because cooperation stems from gaining and keeping benefits. If I can’t keep my companions safe, they will abandon me. If I am abandoned, I have no protection. If I have no protection, Umbrella Corporation will dispose of me.

  
If I am disposed… well. If I remember right, objects that are discarded are either useless, broken, or both.

  
I don’t want to be discarded.

  
I hear it first, the incoherent mumbling and groaning, and I stop, holding my arm out. Taehyung and Jimin stop, turning towards the direction I’m facing, the sights of their guns brought up to eye level as they bring their firearms to bear.

  
One, two, three, four… more than forty rejects, I estimate.

  
Jimin and Taehyung gasp, and I slowly back off, leading them away and into the deep shadows of an alleyway. We aren’t noticed, thankfully, and it affords me more time to plan a viable course of action that would get us past this crowd of rejects safely and quickly.

  
I check the alleyway, finding it completely clear, and I guide them to crouch behind the large dumpster bins.

  
Taehyung immediately turns to me, eyes wide and scared (the most common expression of fear). “ _What the fuck_?” He hisses. His mouth opens and close, jaw working as if he wants to say something, but he ends up repeating his earlier phrase, hissing it sharply.

  
Jimin is quiet, but he’s shaking, staring unblinkingly over our heads, looking at an unseen point. He seems to be ‘lost in thought’. I wonder what he is thinking. Most likely the rejects, but humans can be so unpredictable at times.

  
“Calm down,” I say firmly, looking at Taehyung. “Panic, and we’re done for.”

  
Taehyung seems to be in hysterics, I observe. “How the fuck are you calm in this shit?!” He snarls, quiet and furious.

  
I merely blink at him. Showing emotions would probably compound his own and increase stress levels, therefore increasing risk of him doing something inadvisable. “Mental fortitude.” I tell him, and that is actually accurate; I’ve had stress tests far worse than this.

  
Well, I think my stress tests are worse. The tests keep managing to kill me, after all, so does that count? I heard that humans fear dying most of all.

  
“Holy shit," Taehyung falls onto his backside, gaping at me. “You’re not fucking kidding, are you?”

  
I pause, think. Kidding is… is a colloquial term for ‘joking’, right? The term somewhat resembles the meaning of the idiom ‘pulling one’s leg’, I believe. If that’s the case… I shake my head no, and I watch as Taehyung laughs breathlessly, shaking his head in what seems to be disbelief.

  
“Do you fucking believe this guy?” Taehyung chortles to the unresponsive Jimin, who jerks, suddenly, and his eye refocus. Ah, did… did he dissociate? “’Mental fortitude’ my ass,” Taehyung laughs some more. Is he going through shock? Strange; I see no prior damage to him to cause such a thing. Ah, maybe it’s a mental one?

  
Taehyung sucks in a sharp breath, pulling back the sleeve of his combat gear to reveal a bracelet with large white beads, a sole black bead in the center. He presses it to his lips, rocking back and forth on his heels as he mumbles incoherently. I turn to Jimin in question, and find that he’s unresponsive to me as well, quietly checking over himself, patting the numerous knives on his person, and checking the shotgun and the extra bullets.

  
Ah. I see. They’re ‘collecting’ themselves. A psychological response commonly used after moments of losing composure. That’s positive, right?

  
I blink at them when they both turn to me, wearing looks of seriousness.

  
“Okay, well, then,” Ah, is Taehyung still haven’t completely collected himself? “Since you’re all zen mode and shit, we’ll follow your lead.”

  
That’s… unexpected. But I will not complain. It might be easier that way, really.

  
I look around, taking stock of our surroundings. The alleyway is narrow, and on one hand, easily defensible, with only one opening to defend and watch. On one hand, it would be so easy to overwhelm us here. If I remember right, these particular rejects still have the use of their senses. I doubt that they’re enhanced, like the rejects that I am used to, but still. I have to prioritize stealth and discretion.

  
None of our guns are particularly quiet, now that I remember.

  
“There,” I point towards a fire escape staircase, a metal thing that is currently lifted and inaccessible. “If we can get that down, climb up as fast as possible and lift it again, we can use the rooftops to get around.” I glance quickly to the entrance of the alleyway. None had noticed us, but we have to be quick. I doubt the metal staircase would be silent.

  
Jimin and Taehyung immediately drop their weapons, getting to their feet and watching the alleyway carefully.

  
“The two of you, boost me up,” Jimin says, discarding his Kevlar vest as he speaks. “I’m the smallest and lightest out of all of us, so I can pull myself up there faster. Besides,” He rolls his shoulders, stretching his limbs. “Acrobatic experience.”

  
Taehyung and I immediately move below the lowest landing, positioning ourselves so that when we lift up Jimin, he would be able to hold on to the edge and pull himself up.

Taehyung and I stand side by side, and I quickly copy how Taehyung positioned his hands and fingers; fingers woven together and palms forming a cup.

  
Jimin stands before us, and plants his foot on Taehyung’s hands, pressing down on it to make sure it holds. Then Jimin places his hands on each of our shoulders for balance as he places his remaining foot in my hand. I make sure that the formation of my hands isn’t broken, and upon Jimin’s whispered ‘go’, Taehyung and I heave upwards, raising Jimin.

  
Jimin’s plan proved effective; he was able to grab the edge with both hands. He dangles there for a moment, breathing, before his whole body goes taut and he raises his legs up, and up, and up, until he’s upside down, hanging from his hands. Jimin then wraps his thighs around the metal bars, and his hands lets go, only for him to pull himself up by his legs this time.

  
Jimin climbs onto the landing properly, in a surprising display of flexibility, and he walks over to where the latch is.

  
“Quick!” He hisses, gesturing towards our bags. “Bring those close so you two can climb up quick. The faster we are, the less those fuckers are gonna notice us.”

  
Sound idea.

  
I quickly pick up my and Jimin’s bags, making sure not to drag them as I move them over. I quickly help Taehyung with his as soon as I’m done. Lastly, we sling our guns over our chests, the last of our things-

  
“Of fucking shit-“ Taehyung cuts himself off to bring his gun up, pointing towards the mouth of the alley way, and I toss a glance back, seeing a few of the rejects had noticed us. More and more are seeing us by the moment, and they’re starting to shuffle into the alleyway.

  
“Motherfuck-“ Jimin unlocks the latch, and the metal staircase drops down with an almighty clang. I wince. Rejects within a 100 meter radius will no doubt hear that.

  
“Namjoon-ssi, go up ahead, go, go, go!” I didn’t need telling twice, I grab my and Jimin’s bag, and stop halfway, reaching up to hand them to Jimin who had positioned himself at a step where he could easily reach for the bags and then put them on the landing overhead. With me not needing to climb all the way up, I quickly manage to go back down and grab Taehyung’s bag, Taehyung himself following after me.

  
Jimin gets out of the way as I move quickly up the stairs, my boots clanging against the metal, and the first gunshot rings out from Taehyung’s rifle. The rejects are just two meters away from the stairs, and one of them has fallen. None of the rejects react to it, walking over the unmoving body and heading for the stairs.

  
The moment I dropped Taehyung’s bag, I move back to the lip of the staircase, reaching down and hauling him up and over the railing. Jimin wastes no time in pulling the stairs up, and it shuts with a loud clang.   
I set Taehyung onto his feet, and he collapses, breathing shakily and laboriously. Jimin is in the same state, wide eyed in what seems to be disbelief. I don’t blame them; the rejects came too close.

  
I let the two humans breathe and gather themselves, their erratic breathing drowned out by the cacophonous groaning and snarling of the rejects down below. I move over to the railing, deeming it safe as we’re thirteen feet up. I look upon their rotting bodies, and with this much rejects up close, the hum of the T-Virus within me is so strong, enough to make my head hurt a little.

  
“What… what the shit…” Jimin twists, looking down at the metal gaps of the landing. “Tae, shit, these are actual zombies…!”

  
Taehyung lets loose a crazed laughter. “Like… this is like one of Guk’s shitty zombie shooter games,” He says breathlessly, shaking his head. “Only in fucking 4D man.”

  
Jimin nods, gulping. “Fucking 4D,” He looks up at me. “Nam… Namjoon-ssi, what next?” He asks.

  
I walk over to him, unslinging his gun and handing it to him. He takes it with trembling fingers, most likely remains from the adrenaline rush. I hand him his Kevlar vest as well, and that one he handles easier, quickly putting it on.

  
“We climb up, and from there we jump from rooftop to rooftop,” I say, repeating my earlier plan. “We’re in the smaller side of the business and entertainment districts, so the building would be low and close to each other. Crossing wouldn’t be too much of a problem for now. Taehyung, where in is your Jeongguk exactly?”

  
“A-Army Street.” Taehyung says, getting up to his feet. He seems to be unable to look away from the clamoring rejects below. I don’t blame him; they’re non-Umbrella Corporation humans, therefore they’re not used to the sight of rejects. “We shouldn’t be too far.”

  
“Then let’s go.” I tell them, grabbing my bag and beginning to ascend. “We need to make haste.”

  
_[Day 0 – 1920 Hours]_

  
We climb up the whole metal staircase, all the way to the rooftop, and as I’ve predicted, the roofs are close enough that it would be no trouble crossing. We move quickly, no words said between us, and soon enough, we reach Army Street, identified by Taehyung.

  
We stop at a roof, hunkering down, and Taehyung points at a large building, the exterior made of glass. I notice several of those glasses are broken, the glass shattered inwards, and there are suspicious smears all over. Rejects must’ve breached the building, somehow.

  
“There,” Taehyung says. “Jeonggukkie is inside.”

  
“I think zombies are inside too,” Jimin says. He points to the side of the building. “Look.”

  
We all look at where Jimin is pointing, and indeed, there is a solitary reject, tripping through the broken glass wall. It tears one leg off, but it doesn’t seem to notice, instead continuing to crawl forwards, leaving a puddle of… unidentifiable liquid.

  
“We need to move, quick.” I say. “Taehyung, can you contact your Jeongguk?”

  
Taehyung nods frantically, fingers fumbling, and he produces a phone from his pocket. His hands are shaking badly, but he manages to input a series of numbers, before pressing something and bringing it to his ear. He’s breathing deeply, a common calming tactic.

  
“H-hey, babe,” Taehyung, despite the terror on his face, manages to smile. What an odd expression. And if I’m right, he is smiling out of relief.

  
This close to Taehyung, I can hear the voice of this ‘Jeongguk’, and I’m surprised to hear the voice that fits a young man, not a child. Why does Taehyung refer to Jeongguk as his child? Unless, Taehyung looks younger than he is…

  
“ _Tae- oh fucking god, you called. I don’t know what is happening, what the fuck are these things- hyungie, please, please come get me, I’m alone, I locked myself_ -“

  
“Shh, shh, Jeongguk, Jeongguk, calm down baby,” I can tell Taehyung is reaching higher levels of fear and stress, but I’m impressed that he still seems calm. He’s calm for his Jeongguk. “We’re coming to get you, yeah? I have people with me- Jiminnie-hyung and another is with me, we’re gonna get you, and we’re gonna get out, you hear?”

  
“ _Y-yes, yes, I hear you Tae-hyung_.” I hear deep breaths, and Taehyung is automatically matching his own breathing. This continues for a few more moments, before Taehyung’s Jeongguk speak, voice calmer and steadier. Hm, fascinating how humans affect each other. “ _W-what do I do_?”

  
“Where are you hiding?” Taehyung promptly asks. “I need you to give me specific instructions, and don’t come out until you hear us, okay? Okay. Stay put there, baby, Taetae is gonna get you out safe.”

  
“ _Yes hyung,_ ” Jeongguk replies, and he slowly and carefully gives out instructions.   
Third floor, left most wing, then turn right at the intersection. The last door is the storage area, and Jeongguk has hidden up in the ventilation. There are rejects in the storage, but not one has spotted Jeongguk yet. He’s in a precarious position. Made worse by the presence of other rejects in the building. Jeongguk can’t tell, but he knows there are more.

  
“We need to move fast.” Taehyung says, ending the call and pocketing his phone. “Building is infiltrated with enemy units, numbers unknown and locations unknown. Target is in third floor, left wing, right hand corridor. Last door is the storage area, where target has hidden himself.”

  
“Shit,” Jimin runs a gloved hand down his face. “I hate going in blind.”

  
“I think, the moment this-“ I made a gesture that hopefully means the current situation involving the outbreak- “-happened, we’re doing everything blind.”

  
“Namjoon-ssi is right,” Taehyung agrees. He’s already checking his gun, his side arms. Jimin sighs, but do it as well. “We have no choice, and Jeonggukkie is trapped.”

  
“All of us have guns,” I remind them, “All of us can use them, and both of you are trained for combat situations. I have no formal training, but I can handle myself just as well as you two. Let’s stick close, move fast, and go hard, then retrieve Taehyung’s Jeongguk. When that is done, let’s leave immediately, and I’ll take all of us to the escape point.”

  
They both nod, and upon making sure there are no rejects by the base of the building, we go down, back to the streets. At my urging, we leave the bags for the moment, within an abandoned car to be retrieved later once we leave – it’ll only slow us down – and we enter the building.

  
My M27 is slung on my back for the moment, instead I have the M9s out. They’re relatively much quieter than the M27, but not much. Taehyung is still using his own rifle, but a silencer is installed unto it. Jimin has swapped out his main weapon, like me, and he’s only using a silenced Glock and a military knife, far bigger and longer than the ones I have on me.

  
The building’s lights are still on, which works both against in favor of us. Against us, because there are no shadows to take advantage of, and in favor of us because my human can see well.

  
The reject that had entered and is crawling was by the stairs, and Jimin doesn’t hesitate to aim his silenced gun and pulling the trigger, aiming right at the head. The rejects falls still, body no longer active. I move forward to prod it, making a show that the reject won’t get up anymore, and we proceed quickly, Taehyung leading point and Jimin bringing up the rear.

  
We take the stairs two at the time, reaching the third floor with relative ease.

  
But upon reaching the third floor, I find out that the situation is no longer easy.

  
The hallway, specifically the one where the storage area is, is filled with rejects. The door itself is open, so the rejects free to come in and go out, mindlessly stumbling around. The rejects are nowhere else in this floor, only here, so that’s one problem off the many more.

  
I hear Taehyung draw a sharp breath through his teeth. “Damn, I know a lot of people wants my Jeonggukkie’s ass but this is just fucking crazy.” He mutters. I understood only a part of his phrase, but Jimin ends up squeaking a short laugh, which…

  
Which attracts the attention of every single reject.

  
I look at Jimin disapprovingly, Taehyung doing the same, and Jimin just meekly holsters his knife and gun to grab the shotgun once more, cocking it and bringing it to bear.

  
“Of all the times for your fucking squeak-slash-laugh, Chim.” Taehyung mutters, fingers curling around the trigger.

  
I aim the M9s-

  
And pull the trigger.

  
The rejects then began to move towards us, steps fast, and the three of us gun them down with single-minded focus, holding our ground and not faltering for a moment. I shoot rejects down one after the other, all head kills, alternating which guns would fire to keep a quick pace. The rejects would drop one after the other, in quick succession, but it’s made faster with Taehyung’s automatic rifle.

  
Taehyung shoots them down with startling accuracy – something surprising considering automatic rifles aren’t known for their accuracy at all – and there’s none of his previous light demeanor right now.

  
Jimin’s shotgun is the strongest out of us, despite being the slowest in terms for firing speed. One pull of the trigger would blast the rejects backwards, and taking the hall’s narrowness, it’s highly effective in corralling the rejects into a close group and hitting all at once.

  
My M9s run out of bullets, but I didn’t bother reloading them – not enough time – so I pulled the M27 from my back and hailed bullets on the rejects.

  
It was soon over.

  
The hallway is littered with bodies, fluid everywhere, and I calm pick up my discarded handguns, reloading them and returning them to my holsters.

  
“Jeongguk!” Taehyung suddenly yells out, not moving from his firing stance as he reloads his rifle. Jimin has put the shotgun away, Glock and knife in his hands. I listen carefully, ear turned towards the storage area, and I hear a faint ‘Taehyung!’, followed by a metal grate opening. Ah, so even the ones in the storage area went out. 

Jeongguk is finally safe.

  
A young man leaves the storage area, and I am surprised at this particular human. He’s definitely not a child, perhaps around Taehyung and Jimin’s age, and he’s bigger than Taehyung, almost as big as me. But his face is very youthful looking, a little disproportionate to his well-developed physique. Humans really do have interesting features.

  
“Oh thank fuck,” Taehyung breathes, and he drops his gun. “Jeongguk, baby, c’mere-“

  
Jeongguk smiles so wide, relief clear in his face, and he immediately walks, long legs taking him towards us-

  
A reject stands up, facing Jeongguk. It runs at Jeongguk, displaying an alarming capability for advanced movement.

  
I bring my gun up, same as Taehyung and Jimin, but before we could react, Jeongguk’s pleasant expression twists, morphs, relief turning to anger, and he twist, gaining momentum-

  
And kicks the reject’s head clear _off_.

  
The body twitches, shudders, the head rolling past the pile of bodies and stopping next to me. The reject’s jaw works for a moment, snapping open and close, before it stops all movements.

  
I think I am doing what is called ‘gaping’. The expression where one is looking at a person with wide eyes and an open jaw, usually after feeling the emotion that is either ‘disbelief’ or ‘amazement’, I think I am amazed, therefore it is the reason why I am gaping.

  
Jeongguk smiles, lips crooked and expression unsure. “Uh, hi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nams and Tae be judging Jimin hahahahaha
> 
> Also, chapters are getting longer. I have 0 restraint, lol


	6. 05 - escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY LEAVE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one, im currently brain dead

_[Day 0 – 1939 Hours]_

  
Taehyung, after making a high keening noise in the back of his throat, drops his gun to his side and marches forward, ignoring the pile of bodies in favor of going straight for his Jeongguk. Jeongguk himself moves as well, meeting Taehyung halfway, and they ‘embrace’, an action which involves physical contact, specifically by encasing another within one’s arms.

  
I simply watch as the two embrace, Jimin standing beside me with a tired expression. Nonetheless, he is still smiling. I guess that a good thing, then? “Aish, those two,” He says, looking at Taehyung and Jeongguk, who are currently – if I am not mistaken – ‘kissing’. “Can’t go without each other, really.”

  
Ah, I think I understand now. “They’re lovers?”

  
“Yeah.” Jimin blinks at me, smile, but there’s… something off about it. Like he isn’t being pleasant at all. “Got a problem with it?”

  
… I am a little confused by that statement. “No?” I pause, picking out words that would best explain my thoughts. “I mean, they just love each other? There’s nothing wrong with loving, right?” I… I feel like I loved someone before… but… but? What is love? I know I knew of it, I felt it but it’s missing… I’m… I’m missing something.

  
Jimin seems surprised, but he falls silent, what seems to be a contemplative look on his face.

  
I turn back towards Taehyung and Jeongguk, only to find them coming back towards us, Taehyung gripping his Jeongguk’s hands tight. Jeongguk seems to be holding on equally as tight, and he’s keeping close to Taehyung.

  
“Namjoon-ssi, this is my boyfriend, Jeongguk Jeon.” Taehyung says, stepping aside to let Jeongguk steps towards me, who holds out his hand. I take it, being careful with the power of my grip, and give Taehyung’s Jeongguk a handshake. Jeongguk smiles at me, widely, and if I’m correco, he giving me a look of gratitude. I smile at him as well. “Gukkie, this is Namjoon Kim. He’s gonna help all of us out of here.”

Jeongguk turns to me, eyes wide and round. “Oh, thank you so much Namjoon-ssi-“ He bows profusely, relief coloring his voice. “Thank you so much.”

  
I shake my head. “Thank me later when we’re finally out of Raccoon City,” I reply, making the trio of humans tense. “We need to get a move on,” And then I look at Jeongguk. “You can use a gun?”

  
He nods fervently, and I am surprised by that. Jeongguk seems to be a civilian… “I’m not good as these two, but I had training. And Tae used to take me down to the firing range.”

  
Will do for now. I remove the torso holsters, guns and ammunition still attached to it, and hand them over to Jeongguk, who only gapes for a moment before wordlessly putting it on. “These will do for now. Your Taehyung has gear prepared for you, but we left them outside. We don’t know if anything came in recently.”

  
We begin walking, Jimin and Taehyung taking point and me taking the rear this time, keeping Jeongguk – the most vulnerable out of us – in the middle. Jeongguk adjusts the holsters, tightening the straps for a better fit, and he pulls out the M9s, checking it over with experienced hands and eyes. “This is some Left Four Dead shit,” He says. “Shooting zombie are cool and all, but if they get real? Nah fam, sign me the fuck out.”

  
“We know,” Jimin replies, his chuckle sounding forced. “Worst ever VR game, right?”

  
“Damn straight Chim,” Taehyung replies. Then he halts to a stop, one hand off the gun and raised head level. His fist is closed, and we all freeze. “Oh _fffffuck_ , I got a visual, guys.”

  
We all flatten ourselves against the walls, and peeking around Jeongguk, I see several of the rejects. Not as many as before, but still worrying. Actually, no, it’s just annoying. The rejects have filled the stairwell, and more coming up, and the only other way would be to use the elevator.

  
“We’re gonna have to use the elevator now, don’t we,” Jeongguk whispers, and… And did he just read my mind???? “It’s in the movies-“

  
“Guk, baby, I love you, but now is not the time for your _memeing_.” Taehyung hisses. Jeongguk clamps his mouth shut.

  
“Let’s go,” I tell them, and we back track quietly, reaching the elevator quickly. It was thankfully empty, and we board it quickly.

The three humans are tense, Taehyung and Jeongguk standing shoulder to shoulder in one corner, and Jimin standing beside me. He’s quietly reloading the shotgun, running his fingers over it afterwards, an absent-minded action. “… We’ll get out fine.”

  
It’s… It’s right to give reassurances, right? I studied that humans like to be reassured. Fragile emotions, and all that.

  
They all give me terse smiles, none of them answering.

  
Well. Okay.

  
Thankfully, we all manage to leave without bringing attention to ourselves, and we retrieve our bags. We pause to give Jeongguk time to change out of his civilian clothes and into the combat gear Taehyung prepared for him, as well as pick his own weapons out and consuming a bottle of water.

  
The three of them, decked in combat gear, look quite formidable. I think, in this situation, I can be called ‘lucky’.

  
“Hey, we should just jack this car,” Jeongguk says, referring to the car that we used to hide our things. “I can hotwire this real quick, and we get free and faster transport, right?”

  
I think about it. The underground trains is an half an hour on foot from where we are, and if we use this… we can get there in around ten minutes. Brilliant. “Good idea.” I say, nodding, and we get to moving the bags to the trunk, so we can climb in inside.

  
“Gukkie, baby,” Taehyung says, as we pile in, Jimin being the designated driver, me on the passenger side, and Taehyung and Jeongguk at the back. “Remind me to suck you dry when we’re alone.”

  
Jeongguk chokes and Jimin makes a pained howling noise, and all the while Taehyung laughs.

  
I don’t get it.

  
“Remind me to fucking _cut_ the both of you later!” Jimin snarls, turning the key in the ignition and starting the car, he lets it rev for a moment, before pressing on the gas pedal, driving forth. “Where to, Namjoon-ssi?”

  
“The underground,” I say. “The train station’s there, right? Well, there’s a secret way from there that will lead us all the way to Mexico City, but it’s only accessible by members of my group.” I explained.

  
Jimin’s brows furrow. “That’s… suspicious?” He says. Aside from the growl of the car’s engine, everything else is unnaturally silent. “I feel like I should ask you more about this, ‘cause this is just suspicious. Why would there be fucking secret ways out of Raccoon City? Why would you know about this?”

  
“Jimin-“

  
“No, don’t stop me Taehyung.” Jimin stops the car so suddenly, the tires screeching against the asphalt, and the two in the back is almost flung off the seats. I watch Jimin, who turns to me with his expression twisted. “I- I just need to understand, Namjoon-ssi. I’m sorry if I’m being grateful, but you can’t blame me for being paranoid. Can we really trust you? _Can_ we?”

  
Ah. Ah, I understand now. The reason for Jimin’s defensiveness, his guarded actions. Is this what they call ‘trust issues’? Or is this simply paranoia? Either, I have to explain myself, assure them, and promise them their complete safety. “Jimin, please continue driving, I’ll talk while you do.” I tell him first, a gentle reminder that we are currently in precarious position the more we remain stationary.

  
Jimin seems reluctant, but in the end he continues driving. I begin explaining myself.  
“I’m part of an organization, a massive one. I’m not at liberty to tell you specifics, but I’ll do my best to provide details,” I begin. I ignore Jeongguk’s ‘oh my god, Namjoon-ssi is some sort of special agent’. “As I’ve said, I’m part of this massive organization. We work mostly in arms dealing, although there are arms development in the side as well. I’m a high-profile member of this organization, which is why I know things that none of you know.” I lean back against the seat, watching as we pass by a group of rejects. “As for your safety… I can guarantee it. I’ll explain to my superiors that you’ve protected me, and my word carries a lot of weight in our organizations.”

  
“Oh my god I think you’re mafia.” Jimin mumbles.

  
I shrug. “In a way.” Well, let them think what they like.

  
“I feel a ‘but’ though.” Taehyung pipes up from the back. “Is there a ‘but’ in everything you said, Namjoon-ssi?”

  
I look at the two in the back, smiling apologetically. “You’ll… you’ll probably have to continue protecting me.” I say. “The organization is prepared for situations like these, and I am the sole operative that is suited for this situation. But even with that, I’m not invincible. I’ll need protection detail.”

  
“You’re a zombie killer specialist?!” I nod at Jeongguk’s incredulous exclamation. “Oh man, holy shit.”

  
“Same,” Taehyung says, voice pitching slightly. “So that means… you gonna be deployed, then? To deal with zombies. For your organization.”

  
“Most likely yes.” I answer. After all, that’s the very reason I was created. “If… If you don’t want to, deal with more zombies, that is, I’m afraid we’ll have to part ways when we reach Mexico.” They might not want to deal with anymore rejects after this, after all.

  
Ah, this sinking feeling… Disappointment?

  
Jimin sighs, chewing on his bottom lip. “… We’ll deal with it when get to Mexico, I think.” He says finally. “For now, we leave this hellhole.”

  
I nod, reclining against my seat. “Fair.”

  
The drive is silent, but tense. I don’t pay it any heed, after all, they’re entitled to their thoughts and opinions.

  
I think over my plan of action; specifically about our transportation. I know which path would take us to the hidden cache – the Commandant Red Queen had been very thorough in uploading information pertaining to escape routes and restocking points in every city where there is Umbrella’s presence – and I know for a fact that the transports hidden there are two modified motorcycles – built to be fast and strong – and a single Hummer. They all need to be activated via DNA signatures – mine would suffice – so only Umbrella personnel can access it.   
Also, if I activate it, it would send out an access confirmation to the nearest Umbrella base.

  
Hopefully, it will patch me to Commandant Red Queen or Dr. Isaacs.

  
I have to notify my superiors ahead of our arrival, that way, Umbrella can be prepared and hide their presence without entirely moving themselves. Besides, we would need lodging, further equipment, and any other basic necessities we would require if I am to pursue Dr. Seokjin Kim’s trail.

  
Dr. Isaacs likes me enough, he’ll at least give my requests thought.

  
“Okay, here we are.” I look up, and indeed, we are at the station. Luck seems to be on our side as there’s no rejects around or inside.

  
“Okay, go, go, go!” We all pile out, grabbing the bags – I notice Jeongguk grab both Taehyung and Jimin’s, and even then he’s running ahead of us, going down the steps at a rapid clip.

  
Taehyung’s Jeongguk… isn’t like me… right????

  
I lead them off to the side, leading them to an empty wall. I ignore their confused looks, instead concentrating on finding the specific brick that I can push in to reveal the door. I find it after a moment, pressing the brick inwards and stepping away from the wall as it groans. A whole section sinks further in, with a loud grating sound, like a rock grinding against rock. It then slides to the left, revealing a deep darkness inside.

  
I hold a hand out as a signal for them to stay put for the moment, and I step through the threshold first. My eyes adjust to the darkness, and it’s surprisingly spacious inside. I reach out to flick the lights on, revealing the room in all its entirety. “Come in now guys,” I call out, walking over to the control panels to begin sliding the door close. The human trio file in quickly, one after the other as the door slides close.

  
“Oh my god more suspiscious-ness,” Jimin groans, taking in the vehicles parked in the massive space. “Namjoon-ssi, I wanna trust you, but all these is just…”

  
I shrug. “Don’t think for now, just… trust me that I’ll get all of us out alive,” I look around, find a communication equipment sitting quietly by the side. “Don’t touch anything yet, so take the time to rest. Talk things over if you want.”

  
Leaving them be, I head to the comms, sitting down on the seat, putting the headset on and switching it on. A small device blinks twice, calling my attention to it, and I pull it towards myself. Ah, passcode. I press my button into the indent, and it beeps once, and the comms turn on. My head set is filled with static, and I adjust the frequency as I move the microphone closer to my mouth.

  
I finally manage to hop on a working frequency, and I perk up.

  
“This is Papa Romeo Mike, Papa Romeo Mike to Uniform HQ; requesting permission for open-line communication.”

  
“ _This is Uniform HQ_ ,” I sigh in relief at the reply. “ _Confirm identity_?”

  
“Papa Romeo Mike, control code 0000-0001-KMNJ.”

  
“ _Identity confirmed; welcome back Prjoect: RAPMON_.”

  
“Good to be back,” I reply. “Patch me through Dr. Isaacs, please. I have a situation.”

  
A short pause, a brief burst of static, and then. “ _Namjoon? Are you okay? We’ve lost you for several hours._ ” Dr. Isaacs sounds panicked, most likely worried about my condition.

  
“I’m okay Doctor, condition unharmed and optimal. Currently still in Raccoon City, but we’ve accessed one of the hidden exits. We’ll be going to the base in Mexico in an estimate of 12 hours, if conditions are optimal. I have men with me; two ex-military and a civilian.” I say, purposefully being vague. “If I may, I request a safe house for our use, and to requisition gear for us, as well as vehicles, just in case if they wish to continue with me.”

  
“ _I think that can be done. Also, you should leave now. An airstrike is on its way_.” Dr. Isaacs informs me. “ _See you soon, Namjoon_.”

  
“Likewise, doctor.” The communications goes offline, but that’s fine. I push away from it, getting to my feet. I turn away, heading for the access pad that will unlock the vehicles that will allow us to use them. I press my palm over the scanner, the device taking its time, but it turns green, finally, as well showing me the words ‘Access Granted’.

  
“Okay, let’s load up,” I say, walking over to the Hummer and pulling it open. Jeongguk comes over, putting the bags in, and I accept my bag from Taehyung. I turn to them, leaning against the open door. “Okay, so it’s better if we take all the vehicles here. Two on the motors, and the other two in the Hummer with the bags. Who’s who?”

  
Jeongguk and Taehyung immediately raise their hands, expressions of excitement on their faces. “Dibs on the bikes!” Taehyung exclaims.

  
Jimin sighs from beside him, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s go.” He opens the door as the other two humans cheer and mount the bikes, easily turning the ignition on as they keys are already there. Jeongguk and Taehyung look over each other with wide grins, making the engines snarl – I cover my ears at that – revving them over and over, like they can’t help it.

  
Is this what they call childish glee?

  
Jimin is already settled in the driver’s side of the Hummer, and I take the passenger’s side, closing the door firmly. I reach out towards the dashboard, maneuvering through the interface to open the exit. Apparently the wall in front of us is the exit – I should guessed this, considering its lack of any decorations – and the Taehyung and Jeongguk didn’t waste time in kicking off, going down the ramp.

  
They drive down the tunnel – dim lights lighting up one after the other as the two race off. Jimin follows at a more sedate pace, handling the Hummer carefully, no doubt minding the bags at the back seat.

  
He turns to me, and his smile this time a little less tense. “You should sleep Namjoon-ssi.” He says. “I’ll wake you in a few hours.”

  
Sleep… is necessary for recuperation, yes?

Well then.

  
I settle in my seat, leaning my head back against the head rest. Now that I let myself think about sleep, I… I do feel tired.

Physically. I think I can do with a few hours of this sleep. We’re leaving Raccoon City, I’ve contacted Dr. Isaacs and secured us provisions. All should do well.

  
I go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course TaeGuk will get the bikes. Their aesthetic is like... bike-worthy


	7. 07 - welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon returns to Dr. Isaacs, with three strays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one because still brain dead
> 
> Warning for geographical inaccuracies

[ _Day 1 - 2400 Hours]_

“…-joon-ssi.” I feel hands on my shoulder, shaking me. I open my eyes, pushing back the grogginess and haze of sleep. I lift my head from where it was pressed against the glass, and I take in the darkness, the soft lights coming from the dashboard, and the stronger light outside, from the headlights of the Hummer and the bikes.

  
“Is it night already?” I ask, wiping at my eyes to remove the filth there.

  
Jimin nods, taking his seatbelt off.   
“Yeah. We’re a few hours away from Raccoon City,” He pauses, grimaces. “Or what’s left of it.”

  
He leaves the Hummer, and I take off my seatbelt as well, sliding out of the vehicle. Sleep has made me a little slow and heavy, but my mind is far sharper, refreshed, so I don’t mind too much. Maybe exhaustion has taken more toll on my body that I expected? Possible.

  
We’ve stopped outside what seems to be a roadside inn, with neon signage hanging over our heads, casting bright colors all around. I realize that the human trio had changed out of their combat gear, instead dressed in civilian clothes. I don’t stand out, as my own gear is made to help me blend in, so I’m sure it looks like we’re a group of civilians, young men out traversing out of the cities.

  
Perfectly normal, yes.

  
Jeongguk and Taehyung meet us, coming out of the building with pleased smiles on their face.

  
“Okay, so,” Taehyung begins as he and his Jeongguk join us. “I managed to get us a room, but only one. It got double beds, sure, but we’d probably have to share or something... Is that okay?”

  
Jimin turns to me, and I look at him as well. He seems expectant. “Oh, uh,” I rearrange my thoughts to form something somewhat coherent. Apparently I’m not out of sleep yet. “I think it’s better if one of us stays up for a while, set up a watch and rotation just to make sure. ,That way, we can be up and get ready at a moment’s notice, if anything happens.”

  
“Good idea,” Jimin nods, agreeing,, and Taehyung and Jeongguk nod as well, agreeing with my proposal. “We need to talk before that, though, for now, let’s go to our room.”

  
We all pick up our bags from the Hummer, entering the building, and I follow Taehyung and Jeongguk’s lead. No other human accosted us on our way to our quarters, and all of us sigh in relief when we finally reach it, Jeongguk twirling the keys on his finger before unlocking it and pushing the door open.

  
We carefully deposit our bags, and Jimin claps his hands, rubbing them together.

“Okay, so, first order of business,” He says, voice taking an authorative tone. “Tae, Guk, go shower. Both of you are filthy as hell. I’ll try to get us something to use for eating. And, uh, Namjoon-ssi?”

  
I turn to Jimin, blinking at him.

  
“What do you want to do?”

  
Wasn’t… isn’t he the one issuing orders? “What do you want me to do?”

  
Jimin seems flabbergasted for a moment, before he recovers and nods at the bag. “Do an inventory check for us, please? We’ll never know when to use them. And on who.” He says, almost hesitant in the way he utters the words.

  
“I can do that.” I reply, and we all split off to do our directives.

  
Jeongguk and Taehyung strip most of their outer garments by the bed I have no doubt they’ve chosen as ‘theirs’, entering the bathroom together. Jimin closes the door quietly, promising to be quick. I turn to the bags, pulling my own towards me first and opening it up.

  
There’s a long, low shelf pushed up against the wall, surface wide and bare, and so I put the guns down there, arranging them by size. The respective ammunition clips and magazines are placed on a lower level shelf, directly below their corresponding gun. Next I open up Taehyung’s bag, the one filled with weapons taken from the armory, and I’m impressed by the variety of their own baggage.

  
I arrange them with the same system as I did with my own items, arranging all of them neatly on the shelf. The left side is dominated by guns, as well as the middle, but the right side is purely dominated by non-firearms. Two machetes – I didn’t know there was another one – knives that are too many to count properly, explosives – ranging from standard hand grenades to smoke/flash bombs – and extra tactical gear. I’ve unearthed several medical kits as well, four of those.

  
I step back from my work, inspecting it.   
All in all, we have a pretty good arsenal. Would last two months, if we go about things smartly. While we do have the means and skill to kill rejects, if my estimates are right they outnumber us 1 to 100, in favor of them. The odds are ugly, and I would rather not go against such unfavorable odds. Survival doesn’t mean fighting every single reject, after all.

  
I hear the door to the bathroom open, and Taehyung and Jeongguk step out, only in their underwear. They look happy, and there’s a scent of-

  
“Did you two have sex?” I wonder, because the scent of semen is strong around them and their bodies are lax and loose, not to mention their body languages are resonating towards each other more than usual.

  
For some reason, Jeongguk chokes and covers his face with his hands, falling onto their bed. He grabs a pillow and uses it to cover his face, muffling his high-pitched screaming. Taehyung, meanwhile, laughs, grinning that box-shaped grin, and he seems smug. Self-satisfied. He sits on the bed, beside Jeongguk, and he pats Jeongguk’s bottom, laughing some more when Jeongguk pulls his face away from the pillow to screech at Taehyung.

  
“Yep.” Taehyung answers me, ignoring Jeongguk’s screeching and easily fending off Jeongguk, who seems to be intent on the idea of strangling Taehyung. Is this common place between lovers? Taehyung sighs, satisfaction evident in his expression. “What a good dicking it was.”

  
“Tae _HYUNG_!” Jeongguk makes a sound a kin to that cat I skinned alive several years back, and I am impressed. From what I know, humans don’t skin anything – unless its food – and for him to exactly imitate that sound… Jeongguk must have experience. Impressive.

  
“Aww, don’t be so shy babe,” Taehyung leans over, pressing his lips to Jeongguk firmly before pulling away and licking his lips. Jeongguk does this… flopping action, faces behind his hands once more with a high whine. “Namjoon-ssi is chill.”

  
Jimin then appears, plates and utensils held between his hands. He takes one look at Taehyung and Jeongguk, and he narrows his eyes, closing the door behind him and locking it.

  
“Okay, what happened?” He says. “Why is Jeongguk-ah trying to self-combust?”

  
Oh? Jeongguk can combust? So he must be something like me, then! A project I didn’t know of? An independent product? How fascinating!

  
“Yo, Chim!” Taehyung calls out, cheerful despite being pinned down by Jeongguk. “Did you know Namjoon-ssi is, like, super chill hearing about me getting the D from Gukkie?”

  
Jimin picks up the bread knife from the pile, pointing it at the duo on the bed with a sweet smile, eyes curving into thin crescent from the force of smile. “You want to repeat that, you hoe?”

  
Taehyung is a gardening tool??????

  
Taehyung and Jeongguk jump apart, the former still grinning unrepentantly and Jeongguk looking very mortified. Jimin does something with his eyes, rolling it upwards, mutters a ‘God help me’ under his breath before setting the plates and utensils on the table. He looks up, sees the weapons, and makes a face. I don’t think it’s a negative expression, though.

  
“Huh, so we got a lot,” He mutters. Walks over to the knives, picking one up to play with it, turning it over and over his hands. “What do you say, Namjoon-ssi.”

  
“It’s good,” I reply, pulling open the Jimin’s bag, this one filled with provisions. I distribute the food and water to the others, the human trio thanking me while I return to the bag to take everything out, sorting the canned food and water bottles. It’s a lot, but I’m not sure how long this will last us. “We lack the stronger ones, but I think these will work for now. I’ll see if I can requisition more from my organization.”

  
“Oh yeah, speaking of that,” Jimin sits down on the floor, before the table, easily peeling the can of corned beef and dumping the contents on his plate. He opens a can of meatloaf, and puts the content on his plate as well, cutting it up with quick, sure strokes. “Did you know, thirty minutes after we started hightailing out of Shit City, it got bombed off of the face of the earth?”

  
I take a seat on the floor as well, opening my own provisions. “Really?” I ask. An aerial strike? The situation must be a lot worse if Umbrella Corporation had to send a Blackhole warhead to its main HQ.

  
Jimin quirks a brow at me. “You didn’t know about this?” He asks.

  
I shake my head in the negative. “I didn’t specifically know that Raccoon City would be bombed in the aftermath of the outbreak,” I say truthfully. “But I was told to leave Raccoon City as quick as possible, and I puzzled out the reason as to why.” I tilt my head, prodding my corned beef with my fork. “It must be that bad.”

  
“I’ll say,” Taehyung pipes up, from his spot pressed up against Jeongguk. “One moment it was there, then there’s this bright ass light, then _fwip_!” Taehyung makes a slicing gesture, almost hitting Jeongguk in the process. “It’s gone.”

  
I rub at the side of my temple, feeling a dull throb of pain there for some reason. “Yeah, the Blackhole can do that.” I give them a wry grin. “It’s named like that for a reason, after all.”

  
No one speaks up after that, but that’s fine. We concentrate on eating, Taehyung and Jeongguk retiring to their bed afterwards to sleep the ‘eventful’ day off. Jimin had offered to stay up with me – I’ve volunteered to take watch, as I’ve slept for several hours on the way here and is not at all tired – but I’ve sent him to be, convincing him to rest. I’ve promised him to wake him up when there’s anything, along with promising him that nothing will happen to them, or I wouldn’t leave them while they’re asleep.

  
I had to smile at that. Jimin is rather paranoid, isn’t he? And as if I would leave them. I’m unlearned in some aspects of being human, yes, but I’m in no way _unintelligent_. Leaving them would be a stupid idea.

  
So here I am, on a comfortable chair, looking out the sole window of our room. The air is filled with the human’s breathing, a much preferable sound to the eerie silence. It’s dark outside, devoid of life – or unlife – but even then I keep watch.

  
I need to keep them safe, after all.

* * *

 

_[Day 1 – 0600 Hours]_

  
Nothing happened the whole night, I simply sat there, a quiet watcher, and I barely moved. Barely kept my eyes off of the world outside. The sun came up, taking away the darkness and bringing everything into light. I check the clock over the beds, calculating, and find that they’ve slept for six hours.

  
I get up, stretching out the stiffness in my body, turning this way and that too loosen my joints. After that, I walk over to the sleeping humans. I go for Jimin first; I can’t identify the fleshy lump if it’s Taehyung or Jeongguk or both.

  
“Jimin,” To wake up a military man with touch is… probably not a good idea. “Jimin wake up. It’s morning.”

  
Jimin wakes very easily, squinting up at me before casting his eyes around the room. He seems to register the light coming from the window, and he sighs, dropping his head back onto the pillow briefly before pushing himself up, mouth wide open in a yawn. He rubs at his eyes, groaning. “How long did you let us sleep?” He asks, voice hoarse.

  
“Six hours.” I answer promptly, and Jimin nods, getting up to his feet and walking to the bathroom. Probably to do his hygiene routine.

 

I turn to the lovers, cocking my head. I didn’t know humans can fuse themselves halfway into each other.

  
I put my hand on… on one of their shoulders, shaking. “Taehyung, Jeongguk, time to wake up.” I say. The two of them groan, a sleepy disagreement. “Wake up now.” Nonetheless, I persist, shaking and shaking until they both finally get up, expreexpres twisted in displeasure. “If we want to get to Mexico, we’ll need to move soon.” I remind them.

They both sigh in unison – how strong is their limbic resonance?? – and they get up, entering the bathroom as well.

  
Hm, I heard that humans are rather sensitive about their privacy, especially concerning their hygienic routines. Maybe these three are close enough to not bother with social norms? Quite possible.

  
While the three are doing their business in the bathroom, I get to pack up the bags once more, arranging them as carefully as before and making sure nothing is left behind.

When I was done, Jimin is done, hair wet and clothes a little damp, and he’s looking at the utensils thoughtfully. “They wouldn’t miss these fork if I swiped them, right?”

  
I shrug. Jimin shoves the utensils in a pocket of his bag, claiming ‘to be used on the road’. He has a point, so I don’t comment on it.

  
When Taehyung and Jeongguk are done bathing – Jimin is looking at them with a particular expression all the while – we all haul our bags out, leaving the inn, and we load up the Hummer, bags in the backseats as usual, and Taehyung and Jimin on the bikes this time, Jeongguk with me in the Hummer. We set off, the Hummer’s GPS guiding our directions.

  
“So, Namjoon-ssi.” I look over to Jeongguk, who is driving in a rather leisurely manner, as if he isn’t pushing the Hummer. “You saved Tae and Jimin-hyung?”

  
I hum, leaning against the seat and letting tiredness melt my body. “Not exactly,” I reply. “I just lent them a helping hand when they said they’re getting you and leaving Raccoon City.”

  
Jeongguk hums as well. It’s silent for a moment, just the roar of the engine and nothing else, but Jeongguk speaks softly, more of a whisper than anything else. “Thank you.”

  
I didn’t reply, didn’t need too. I look out the window and watched as the world go by, for once, not thinking.

  
_[Day 1 – 0900 Hours]_

  
We stopped by a city, Taehyung and Jimin leaving us for a while. Jeongguk turned the radio on in the Hummer, and I discovered that music is more than Mozart and Beethoven and Bach.

  
When the other came back, they brought new clothes and money. We all changed, and leave.

  
_[Day 1 – 1300 Hours]_

  
We take a break in the next city, a lunch break, to be exact. I discover that humans love their food, and I am beginning to, as well. Taehyung brought candies and ‘junk’ food. Jimin and Jeongguk look ready to admonish him, but for some reason they relent.

  
When we left, I’m on one of the bikes, Taehyung still on the other, and Jimin in Jeongguk in the Hummer. We leave.

  
_[Day 1 – 1500 Hours]_

  
Finally, we reach it.

  
Mexico City.

  
I can tell that the others are both relieved and tense at this, and I can’t blame them. They’re entering unknown territory, after all, about to meet unknown people who can do things they don’t know about. I assure them that nothing will happen, but I can tell it wasn’t enough.

  
Oh well. I tried, at the very least.

  
As we drive through the city, I notice that men in dark – identical – suits have slowly formed around us, a loose circle. They have no visible marker on them, but I can tell they’re Umbrella. I look over to the others, Taehyung riding beside me and the other two in the Hummer. I show them the ‘okay’ sign, thumb and index finger forming a circle while the rest of my fingers point upwards. They return the sign to me, and I nod at the man on my other side. He nods back, and the leader of our group turns, guiding our party somewhere else.

  
To be honest, while I am aware which cities have Umbrella Corporation bases, I am not aware of the _exact_ locations; no one does, really. It’s a need-to-know basis, something to protect the company and keep its secrets a secret. The only ones who know everything is Commandant Red Queen – of course – and Dr. Isaacs.

  
I think Albert Wesker does to, but I’ve never really met the man. Too busy with looking over the Umbrella bases in the Eastern side while Dr. Isaacs handled the Western.

  
At any rate, our group continues to drive, out of the center of the city, out of the seedier parts and right into a wasteland. I can see in the distance a small military base, and we’re heading right towards it. Ah! This must be the entrance to the satellite base. The actual base must be deep below then, just like the Hive. The higher ups of Umbrella seems to love their underground facilities a lot.

  
We park outside the wire fence, Jimin, Taehyung and Jeongguk crowding closer to me. Instinctive urge to seek familiarity in unknown situations, I suppose. I smile at them, an attempt to calm, and I’m not sure if it was effective or if it had any effect at all. Either way, we’re lead inside, just two people now, and into one of the buildings.

  
It’s a house, smaller than the safe house in Raccoon City but still habitable. I turn to our guides.

  
“Mr. Kim’s friends can rest here in the meantime,” He says, addressing the humans inspecting the house with narrowed eyes. “The kitchen is fully stocked, electricity and water is available, and there are clothes in the rooms down the hall. For your safety, I advise to not leave this building until you’re given the clear.”

  
“We understand,” Jimin says, nodding. “Secrecy and all that. We’ll be good.”

  
“Thank you,” The guide says, before he turns to me. “Mr. Kim, Dr. Isaacs is waiting for you.”

  
I nod. “Take me to him,” I say. I turn to the others, smiling as I depart. “I’ll see you soon?”

  
They nod, and I’m taken outside once more, led over to the biggest building in the compound. We walk through the front doors, and I immediately spot the man in the middle of the lobby, dressed in a sharp suit and wearing a wide smile.

  
“Namjoon,” Dr. Isaacs says, voice soft as he neared me and wrapped his arms around me. Enveloping me in an embrace. He pulls away, holding my head between his hands as he looks over me, a worried expression on his face. “How are you?”

  
“I’m fine, Doctor,” I reply. “Status is regular and health is in prime condition. I’ve kept myself safe.”

  
“That’s good to know,” Dr. Isaacs says, smiling.

  
“Welcome home, my boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im laffing at how confused Nams rolls with Tae's shamelessness. Jeongguk suffers. Jimin is so fucking done.
> 
> Probably got a lot of factual stuff wrong but i came to have a good time man. Aint nobody got time for that


	8. 07 - hunter unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all
> 
> Goes
> 
> Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me okay?

_[Day 35 – 2334 Hours]_

  
A month had passed. A month had passed, and the world is falling to the T-Virus. Falling to Umbrella Corporation’s greatest weapon. 

  
First, it was city by city. Then country by country. And lastly, continent by continent, the human populace – and even fauna – succumbing to the T-Virus’s effects and turning to rejects. For one human, there is an estimated two thousand rejects. Far outnumbered, humans are now in the ‘most endangered’ species. Morbidly funny considering it was their own doing that caused it. 

  
Although, Umbrella had planned all along, so does it count?

  
A month passed outside the Umbrella bases, and in that time, the world is falling. But a month passed within the Umbrella bases, as well, bringing about changes as well. 

  
At the moment, I’m on the sofa of our house, lying down and Jimin sprawled on top of me, deep in sleep. Jeongguk and Taehyung are on the floor beside us, speaking in low tones and soft hums, caressing each other with innocent touches. I card my hands through Jimin’s hair, reveling in my new source of comfort; physical contact. 

  
A month had passed, and our relationship, much to my surprise, strengthened. 

  
These three, these humans, stayed by my side, despite my secrets, despite their doubts. They followed me out of debt, but they said they stayed out of gratitude. And care. They cared about me, when we met a little over a month ago, and they still care for me now.

  
I care for them, too. 

  
Which is why, I made sure they’re protected, they’re safe and provided for. They’re… they’re mine now, and I need to take care of them. 

  
“Hyungie,” Jeongguk pokes his head over the edge of the sofa, Taehyung popping up next. “Are you awake?”

  
“I am Guk,” I reply to the younger. “Your Jimin-hyung isn’t, though, so keep it low, okay?”

  
“Okay,” Jeongguk agrees, nodding softly. The two sit up properly, disentangling from each other but still pressed closed together, and they rest their heads on Jimin’s side, feeling him breathing. “Hyung, I know I said this before, but thank you. For bringing us here.”

  
I reach out with my free hand to ruffle Jeongguk’s hair, then Taehyung’s, a wordless answer. I’m given Teahyung’s boxy smile for my efforts, and I feel my own lips curl upwards in reply. 

  
“Yanno, we’ve been talking. “Taehyung says quietly. “When you’re gonna go out and leave, to find that Dr. Kim guy… We’re gonna go with you.” 

  
I blink, surprised. “You know you don’t have to, right?” I tell them. I gesture to our surroundings, to indicate Umbrella Corporation. “You can stay here, safe.”

  
“We know,” Jeongguk replies. “But we care for you hyung. We won’t let you out of our sight.” 

  
Taehyung gently nuzzles Jimin’s ribs, “Most of all this guy,” Taehyung and Jeongguk exchange small smiles, a secret exchange. “Jimin’s possessive of people he cares about.”

  
Jeongguk nods enthusiastically. “Why do you think we’re friends for twenty years?”

  
I can’t help but smile, feeling fondness in my chest. Staying with these three had… had made me understand humans more. Made me feel like a _human_. Made me feel all this emotions, grasp their eccentricities better. They’re good for me, as Dr. Isaacs said. 

  
“You do know,” I begin, and Taehyung and Jeongguk focus on me, their eyes sharp. “That what I’ll be doing out there, right? What with the situation.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“You do know, that… that I have specialized skills, right?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“You do know what you’ll most likely die, right?”

  
“We know,” Jeongguk answers for the three of them. “But hyung will protect us. We know that.”

  
Ah, this choking feeling. I do care for these three humans, so, so much. “I’m not sure I can risk any of you, with how delicate you are.”

  
“… Then make us strong.” We all turn our heads, finding Jimin rousing from his slumber. He pushes up from my chest, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. He opens his eyes, and despite the sleepiness making his features soft, his eyes are blades. Dangerous. “Make us strong, hyung, so we can protect ourselves.”

  
I carefully comb at Jimin’s hair when he settles back down, his ear pressed against my chest. No doubt he can hear the irregular beat of my heart. “Why do you think I can do that?” I ask him gently, truly curious. 

  
Jimin shrugs, movement made awkward by his position lying on top of me. “You have a science facility.” I fall still. “Well, pretty sure you do. I think you can think of something.”

  
The sad thing is, he’s right. He’s right, I can do something about it. I look at my three humans, my charges, and see the determination in their eyes. The conviction, how they truly want to stay by my side. How they can leave this nest of safety in favor of going to danger, just because I will be doing so. 

  
Ah, they’re so precious to me. I understand that. 

  
“I’ll think about it.” 

  
Is what I tell them, but my mind is already whirling, pulling up reports after reports, research papers after research and formulating a way in my brain. 

  
If they wish it, then so be it.

* * *

_[Day 43 – 0730 Hours]_

  
I’m in Dr. Isaacs’ office, seated on the leather chair in front of his desk. He’s looking over at me over his tablet, a look of surprise on his face. Between us is a document folder, thick with the amount of contents I place inside, the result of my relentless theoretical research and digital simulations and medical experimentations. 

  
“You… what?” Dr. Isaacs sets his tablet down, clasping his hands together. There’s a furrow between his brows, confusion in his face. 

  
“I’ve looked into all the researches involving the T-Virus, looked into all its strains and mutations,” I say, laying my hands flat on the table and leaning forward. I look at Dr. Isaacs imploringly. “I know that there is a treatment that results in the host becoming enhanced, made better, without turning into those cannibalistic rejects, or losing their current forms. I know that you can perform the operation, doctor, so _please_ -“

  
Dr. Isaacs raises a hand, and my mouth clicks shut. I can help but grind my teeth, anxiety and fear twisting my insides. I can’t help myself, and ‘what if’ questions keep whirling in my head, most of them negative. I try to tune them out, and I only succeed halfway. 

  
“Namjoon… Namjoon, you’re saying you want me to turn your friends into T-Virus hosts?” He asks. I nod mutely, the muscles in my jaw tense. Dr. Isaacs leans forward on his elbows, fixing me with a questioning look. “Why?”

  
I take a deep breath, feeling it shake my lungs before I let it out again. “To protect them.” I answer, truthfully, not a single lie in my words. 

  
Dr. Isaacs watches me, eyes roving all over my face. He finds no lie, and he sighs, shoulders slumping, before he nods. Decisive. Strong. 

  
“It’ll be ready in a week.”

* * *

_[Day 50 – 0200 Hours]_

  
The treatment is success, and from behind the containment cell I can feel the hum of the T-Virus in three bodies, this particular strain quite receptive to my frequency, always reaching out to me and therefore subconsciously making my humans search out for me as well. 

  
I’m behind the glass wall, and I watch as the stationed guards futilely try to strap them down to the metal tables, as their bodies adapted to the new addition to their bodies. 

  
I see Jeongguk snarl and throw off four grown men, four bodies hitting the clear walls with a dull thump. He lunges at the two guards struggling with a screeching Taehyung, snapping one’s head clean off of their shoulders, and the last one is torn into two by the lovers, Jeongguk crowding Taehyung against the corner afterwards and licking the blood off of Taehyung frantically while the elder of the two did the same. 

  
I see Jimin suddenly dislocate his arms, literally slipping from his guards’ grasps, and there’s a smile on his face as he backs away, popping his arms back into place. The guards didn’t approach, instead hauling their cohorts back to their feet and leveling the three with their guns. 

  
Taehyung and Jeongguk slink beside Jimin, and the grins on their faces are fierce, vicious. 

  
The men didn’t last long.

  
When Jimin is done playing with the last guard, I sigh, and walk over to the entrance of the containment cell, ignoring the calls and shaking off those who tried to stop me. I open the entrance, stepping in before closing it behind me. 

  
Three pairs of eyes turn to me, the brown of their eyes currently absent in favor of red and white. Umbrella colors, and the mark that the T-Virus has successfully adapted and integrated into their system. They get up to their feet, dripping bloody from head to toe, and tilt their heads in unison.

  
I smile at them, ignoring the people pounding at the glass. Idiots, they know they could enter themselves, right? Besides, there’s no cause for worry. 

  
The three former humans circle me, touching and inquisitive, and I laugh when Taehyung nibbles on my forearm, eyes wide in curiosity. I let them inspect me, and they remind me of infants. Curious. Unknowing. I wrap them in the cotton robes one by one, to hide their bloody undergarments, and they’re placid, plaint under my touch. 

  
I hold them to me, feeling their T-Virus resonate with me, and they go limp, their eyes closing in bliss as hums pour out of their throats. I lower all of us to the bloody floor, and I shower the three with attention, knowing they would be needing it, to come back to their usual state of minds. 

  
There’s this choking feeling again, but it feels good. Satisfaction, that the treatment had gone so well, and pleasure, that I’m no longer alone anymore. Happy that I get to keep these three, whom I care for. 

  
Maybe… maybe.

  
Maybe I love them.

* * *

_[Day 52 – 2000 Hours]_

  
“Is it bad that I don’t feel the least bit or remorse for killing those dudes?” Taehyung says, from where he is curled on my lap, absently watching Jimin and Jeongguk lunge and snap at each other playfully, their hands turns to claws and their teeth into fangs.

  
“I, for one, _don’t_ ,” Jeongguk says, taking a swipe at Jimin and yelping when the smaller of the two managed to wrap his thighs around the younger’s head, Jimin whirling the both of them and sending Jeongguk crashing to the floor, neck trapped between Jimin’s calves. Jeongguk snarls and gets his feet under him, lifting Jimin and throwing him away, Jimin smacking against the steel wall and leaving a dent. “Hyung, stop doing that Black Widow thing!”

  
Jimin bounces up from where he fell, eyes turning into crescents from the force of his pleased smile. “But it’s so fun!”

  
Jeongguk turns to me, fangs and claws disappearing as he throws himself at us, Taehyung catching Jeongguk. “ _Hyuuuuuung_ , Jimin-hyung’s being mean to me again.” Jeongguk whines, nuzzling his face into Taehyung’s shoulder.

  
Taehyung chuckles, licking a stripe up Jeongguk’s neck and the younger falls limp, expression blissed out. I can’t help but chuckle, ruffling the younger’s hair while Taehyung peels himself away, walking forward towards Jimin. 

  
Taehyung doesn’t have the claws and fangs like Jeongguk and Jimin, but he is the _fastest_. He engages Jimin with a playful roar, and they tussle around the training room wildly, Jeongguk hollering for either side while he leaned back against me. 

  
I can only look on in fondness, my chest feeling like it’s ready to burst. It hurts, but I don’t mind. 

  
I wait for the two to tire themselves out, and when they’re finally exhausted and the three fledglings are curled around me like pups, I speak. 

  
“Do any of you regret it?” I ask, because I need to know. “You’re no longer humans, you know.”

  
“Well,” Jimin props his chin up on my knee, reaching out to play with my fingers. “I, for one, regret nothing. If this is gonna help us survive, hell, I’m down.”

  
“Same.” Taehyung agrees, bumping his fist with Jimin over Jeongguk’s shoulders. 

  
Jeongguk blinks up at me, tilting his head. “Is… Is hyung worried we’d hate him?” He asks softly. The other two grows still, watching me closely now as well. “That’s we’d leave after finally knowing about some things…?”

  
I… I’m not sure. Was I? Was I afraid that they’d leave me? “Maybe.” I answer quietly.  
I found myself smothered by three bodies the next moment, the three of them hugging me fiercely, and I did the same, holding on tight, keeping them close. 

  
Maybe I am scared of losing them.

* * *

_[Day 82 – 1400 Hours]_

  
The three are having their weapons training, and their specialties are brought to light. 

  
Taehyung and Jimin are proficient in firearms, as they have several years of experience in the military, but Jimin is also proficient in close combat, as he used to engage in physically demanding actives prior to being in SWAT. Taehyung prefers rifles and other automatics, but the one time we made him use a sniper, he was excellent. He refuses to use it again, though. Jimin prefers lighter guns, and if he can, his off hand is always carrying a blade. 

  
We discovered that Jeongguk, as his career as a professional stuntman, knows a lot of things. Usually just basics, but his basics are so solid, so good, that with specialized training, Jeongguk just _might_ become the most dangerous of us. 

  
He prefers close combat, though he knows his way around guns as well, but his skills really lie in melee weapons. Knives, machetes, and his favorite are the Japanese swords. 

  
Once, we pitted him against a prototype ALPHA Licker-model reject. The Licker-model died in a minute flat. 

  
Dr. Isaacs had patted me on the back, smiling. “You chose well,” He says, nodding to the three in the simulation chamber, surrounded on all sides by rejects. The trio are doing so well, killing with no hesitation, no mercy. “They’ll be great.”

  
I nod, watching them with pride. “I know.” I answer. 

  
I’m so proud of my boys. __

* * *

_[Day 90 – 1000 Hours]_

  
One of engineers came up to our house, saying that we follow him, and we do so, the other three eager considering today was the promised day where they finally get to pick their gear for the mission we would be going to in five days.

  
We’re taken to the warehouse, and Jimin almost flings himself at our ‘ride’ in glee. It’s a customized AFV, the outside plated and armor to the point where only an anti-tank round can pierce it. There’s a hatch at the top, and a mounted machine gun. 

  
I round the (admittedly nice) vehicle, pulling the back doors open, and I hear Taehyung and Jeongguk gasp upon seeing the interior. It was spacious, well ventilated. Way further in, at the driver’s area, the dashboard is decked in the state-of-the-art communications setup, as well as a GPS connected to the Umbrella Corporation satellites. Looking out in the front, there isn’t a visible windshield, but inside there are screens that shows you a 360 degree view with the vehicle as the center point. Much better is the ability to switch to night vision, so we don’t run the risk of attracting reject with the lights during night time drives. 

  
“Wow.” Taehyung murmurs, clambering in and going to one of the walls. The AFV is also large enough that Taehyung only needs to hunker down a bit, and Taehyung is almost as tall as me. “Joon-hyung, look!” He gestures excitedly towards the wall, where it’s obvious that it can be used as a storage for guns.

And _a lot_ of them. 

  
I nod approvingly. “ _Very_ nice.” I agree. I turn to our guide, “What next?”

  
Our guide, a young woman with short hair and a mole under lip, grins. “I think you’ll like this very much,” She says, rubbing her hands together. “Personal gear up next, so follow me, if you’d please.”

  
At the mention of ‘personal gear’, Jimin practically jumps off of the roof the AFV, and Taehyung flings himself out, the two almost salivating at the prospect. Jeongguk doesn’t react outwardly, but there is a gleam in his eye. 

  
I shake my head fondly. They do love their weapons. 

  
We’re lead off a little deeper into the warehouse, into one of the rooms, and it was bursting to the brim with weapons. 

  
From firearms to bladed weapons, from light to heavy guns. This is an armory, and all four of us might’ve drooled. 

  
At the center are four mannequins, and they are dressed in tactical gear, obviously heavily modified. They’re sleeker, made for speed, but I have no doubt the visible plates – and the hidden ones – can stop a bullet.

  
Jimin walks over to the smallest one, inspecting it, and he gasps upon finding hidden sheathes. He gasps in glee every time he finds a spot where he can squirrel away a knife, and I’ve lost count at twelve spots. I don’t I want to know how many knives can Jimin hide, exactly. 

  
“Whoa!” I look over to Jeongguk, and I watch him deftly pull two Japanese swords from their place on the wall, holding one in each hand. He gives them a twirl, gauging their balance, and upon finding them up to his standards, his eyes positively sparkled. He does a complicated series of movements, face comically serious when he says, “With the power of God and Anime on my side, those zombies will fall.”

  
I don’t get it, but I guess it’s a joking considering Taehyung fell to the floor laughing hysterically, and even our guide snorted a short laugh. Jimin just sighs in exasperation, though he doesn’t say anything. I just smile, and cross my arms. 

  
I have a feeling they wouldn’t be able to do this soon enough.

* * *

_[Day 100 – 2400 Hours]_

  
Dr. Isaacs had called me to the labs, the one where my boys aren’t allowed near.   
I join him in the room, standing beside him as we look at the containment cell. 

  
I’m surprised by what I’m seeing. It’s obviously a reject, with the rotting corpse, the spilling guts, the bones poking out of the skin. But it was doing puzzles. And succeeding at that. The doctor inside the cell says something, and to my surprise the reject responds. 

  
“They’re a new version, an infected who had already succumbed to the T-Virus being injected with a far more potent strain,” Dr. Isaacs murmurs. “As you can see, they’re capable of more advanced functions.”

  
I make a noise of acknowledgement, and when Dr. Isaacs sweeps his hands towards the reject, I use my ability, attempting to subjugate it. 

  
I blink in surprise when I succeeded. 

Apparently, this version I can control. The ones in Raccoon City I’ve encountered are the ones that are… peculiar. The reject inside the cell falls still, and I manipulate it to finish the puzzle, sliding it over to the doctor when it’s over. I release it from my control, and the reject blinks, looking around in confusion. 

Hm, also capable of thinking as well now. Amazing. 

  
The doctor inside the cell leaves, and the reject is locked up once more. 

  
Dr. Isaacs turns to me, smiling. 

  
“Prepare your boys, Namjoon,” He says, smiling. “The Red Queen has new directives for you, to be placed as top priority. Make sure your Jäger Unit is up for the job.” And with one final pat on the shoulder, he leaves. 

  
I smile in the dim lights of the lab. 

  
Finally.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im serious, don't kill me o w o


	9. 08 - looking for alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and friends pursue Alice across the desert wasteland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short like Jimin-hyung, but hey, we're finally on the third movie! Halfway there, nice

_[Day 122 – 0800 Hours]_

  
“This is Taetae to Gukkie-baby, what’s your status?” I snicker under my breath at Taehyung’s blatant disregard for formality, and I quite enjoy watching Jeongguk throw a middle finger over his shoulder, steering the powerful bike with one hand. “Aww, I’ll let you, but later babe. We have shit to do.”

  
I turn to Taehyung, watching him put the radio down and put his free hand back on the steering wheel. “Must you agitate Guk?”

  
Taehyung shrugs, unrepentant. “He fucks me better when he’s emotional.”

  
Jimin shrieks in the back seat, making me cover my ears and Taehyung to roar with laughter.

  
“Tae _hyung_ KIM!” Jimin wisely doesn’t strangle Taehyung while the younger is the one driving, but Jimin did punch Taehyung in the arm, hard enough that the younger whines. Jimin only shakes his fist at him in fury. “You will not talk about your sex life publicly!!”

  
“But Namjoon-hyungie was-“

  
“NOT THE POINT.” I think I’ll be forever amazed at how many octaves Jimin can hit with his voice.

  
I rub my ears, easing out the pain from my abused eardrums. “Anyway,” I turn to the radars, looking at the pinging point marked by the Commandant Red Queen. “We should be just a mile away from target’s position, and according to our trusty radar…” Wow, that large black spot. “Target is currently surrounded by one of the largest concentration of infected we’ve come across today.”

  
“How big?” Jimin asks, leaning over the space between the front seats, to look at the radars himself. When he sees the large black spot surrounding out target, he winces. “Ah.”

  
I nod, picking up the radio to speak to Jeongguk. “Guk, time to come inside. We might be in for quite a surprise.”

  
“ _Yes hyung._ ” Jeongguk swerves the bike out of the way, the AFV passing him, and Jimin helpfully presses the button that would open the doors to the back, and he scrambles to climb back into the backseats, looking through the small window.

  
“Okaaaaay, he’s back inside.” Jimin announces, and so I press the button, closing the doors back up, I glance back at the radar-

  
“Whoa, okay, what?” I lean closer to the radar, tapping at the surface, to see if its glitching. It’s not, and the black spot is deteriorating at such a rapid pace-

  
“Uh, Namjoon-hyung…” I look over at Taehyung, and he points at the screen. I turn and-

  
“Oh my god…” Jimin whispers, a hand coming up to his mouth as we watch the sky burn.

  
There’s a vortex of fire, an actual flaming tornado, and it’s reaching up towards the skies, black smoke going further up. I absently realize that Taehyung had stopped the AFV, and to get a better view we all pile out, Jimin knocking at the side of the AFV to signal Jeongguk, and the four of us stand in front of the AFV in stupefied awe, watching the pillar of flame burn and burn and burn.

  
“Oh man holy shit.” Jeongguk says, and I agree with the sentiment.

  
My earpiece buzzes, as does the other three’s and we put our fingers on it.

  
“ _Jäger Unit_ ,” The Commandant Red Queen’s voice comes in, tone firm and dare I say, worried? “ _Stay where you are, do not engage._ ”

  
“As if we’d be coming after this Alice lady after that,” Taehyung blurts, eyes wide behind his sunglasses. “Not to be disrespectful but, what the hell?”

  
“ _I understand. Hold your ground for now_ ,” The Commandant Red Queen continues, voice almost human with worry and uncertainty. “ _Dr. Isaacs will contact you soon with a new plan of attack, and then you can proceed. Back off for now, and head west from your position. Go in that direction for 60 kilometers; there’s a small town. It may suffice as a temporary camp. Eliminate everything you find there_.”

  
“Even humans?” Jeongguk asks.

  
“ _Kill them quickly and decisively, to ascertain that the T-Virus doesn’t hold_.” The Commandant Red Queen answers. The tone softens, almost comforting, really. “ _Don’t be burdened with guilt. A quick death is always preferable over the slow, agonizing one_.”

  
Jeongguk nods, biting his lip, and he returns to the AFV, climbing into the back seat. Taehyung follows him, clambering into the backseat as well. I turn to Jimin, and he makes a ‘what can you do’ gesture, grimacing afterwards and looking worriedly at the youngest two. I sigh, pressing my finger back to my earpiece.

  
“Contact us again when we’re needed,” I say, putting a hand on my hip as I nod to Jimin, jerking my head back towards the AFV to let him now that it’s time we move. “We’ll prepare ourselves.”

  
“ _See that you do_.” The Commandant Red Queen affirms. “ _Keep in contact, Project: RAPMON_.”

  
With that, Commandant Red Queen disconnects, and I turn back to the AFV with a soft sigh. I climb back into the passenger’s side, as Jimin had taken the steering wheel and Taehyung and Jeongguk are in the back, lying on top of each other across the seats. Jimin starts the AFV back up, driving away from the pillar of flame and I turn to the youngest, twisting in my seat to look at Jeongguk.

  
“Guk?” He looks up at me, blinking. “You gonna be fine?”

  
He sighs, sagging against Taehyung who cards his hands through Guk’s messy hair. “Yeah… I’ll be fine. Not now, but maybe later.” He says. “It’s just I’m still iffy with… with killing. I’m not like you guys.”

  
“It’s either us or them, Guk-ah,” Jimin says softly. “Forgive me for saying this, but, I’d rather it be them than us.”

  
Taehyung shudders, exaggeratedly, comically. “Eugh, Jiminie is so scary, right Guk?” He drops kisses on top of Jeongguk’s head, making a small smile appear on the younger’s face. “But he has a point, Gukkie. If you want, leave it to hyung. You can stay here.”

  
Jeongguk makes a face at that. “If I do that, I’ll never really get over it, right?” He sighs, part resignation, part determination. “I’ll… I’ll do what you do.”

  
I turn away as Taehyung whispers comfort to Jeongguk, settling in my seat. I feel Jimin grip my forearm, and I spare him a small smile.

  
We drive away from Alice.

* * *

_[Day 122 – 1500 Hours]_

  
We…

  
Are funnily enough captives. By humans. Human bandits, to be specific. Dirt-smeared, starving and half-crazed human specimens.

  
Let me roll back a few minutes, to provide more context to our honestly ridiculous situation, hm? Okay.  
It’s starts off with us reaching the small town the Commandant Red Queen had told us about, roughly fifteen minutes earlier, and it was barren. I swept with my mind for presence of rejects, and I only find a handful. Rejects similar to the ones we’ve seen in Raccoon City. I think I should label them as ‘Unreachable’, considering my abilities doesn’t work on them.

  
Anyway, back to my story. I only find a handful of Unreachables, and so we locked up the AFV, armed only with small firearms, knives and Jeongguk’s swords. We make our way through the town at a leisurely pace, checking each and every establishment to see what we can find. Resource establishments, like shops and the like have been pilfered thoroughly, only broken remains are left. Houses are abandoned, broken in.

  
Then out of nowhere these people jumped out and knocked us out.

  
Of course, as we are enhanced – and I am a non-human entity, to be exact – we didn’t stay down. Just a couple minutes, if I estimate right.

  
Still, they worked fast, seeing as we’re tied up in chains, secured to bolted-down chairs.

  
These degenerates have relieved us of our weapons and most of our protective equipment, had laid out our things on a table and they’re cooing and whooping over it, no doubt excited by the quality of our weapons.

  
I glance to my side, see Taehyung and Jeongguk and Jimin. Taehyung is looking at the humans so dispassionately, so emotionlessly it honestly quite terrifying. Jimin is looking at them with such a bored expression – he even yawns and slumps against his ‘bonds’, the sly fox – and Jeongguk has already broken his chains, although he makes it look like he still secured.

  
I subtly send them impressions of cleverness, patience. A snake striking at the right moment. A predator playing with food.

  
Judging by the interested gleam in Jimin’s eyes, and the way Jeongguk and Taehyung looked at each other, no doubt they’ve gotten it.

  
“Oohh, I see our guests are awake!” A man, with his stomach caving in and one eye half blind saunters over to us, in his hands is one of Jimin’s larger knives. He’s twirling it with the ease of someone who is trained, and no wonder they got the drop on us.

  
And we were careless. Something we should correct after this troublesome affair.

  
“Tell me pretty boy,” Half-Blind walks over to Taehyung, presses the knife to the underside of Taehyung’s throat. Taehyung just blinks at the man slowly, unbothered, unafraid. “Where did you get these nice toys?”

  
“From your mother’s saggy boobs.” Taehyung replies and he gets backhanded for his efforts.

  
Jeongguk and Jimin are trying not to snort, no doubt at Taehyung’s crude words. I sort of want to roll my eyes heaven ward, but… Wait. Oho? What are these rejects I’m sensing…?

  
Reject dogs?

  
Huh, I never knew animals can be affected with the T-Virus… I reach out and… Oh yes, nice, I can control animal rejects. I pull them here-

  
“Hey, you shouldn’t ruin this one.” I look up, as another guy walks over to Taehyung, who grabs Taehyung’s chin with his filthy hands and tilting his face upwards. “He looks pretty damn fuckable.”

  
I sigh, and as I expected Jeongguk has dropped all pretense of pretending and has hauled away the two degenerates who had dared to touch Taehyung. Jimin slips out of his bonds as well, and Taehyung casually flexes his arms, chains snapping and dropping to the floor, useless.

  
“You really shouldn’t touch what isn’t yours,” Jeongguk says, voice deceptively light. One hand is carding through Taehyung’s hair, the latter melting into his touch with a lazy grin aimed at out stupefied ‘captors’. Jimin had picked up the knife dropped by Half-Blind, and he’s tossing it up and down lazily, eyes roving over the humans, picking his first target. “Especially if what you’re touching is something of mine.”

  
I break my own chains, but I stay where I am, relaxing in my seat. I cross my legs at the ankle, arms crossed over my chest as I idly reconnect to the reject dogs, making them run towards here once more. “Jeongguk,” I call out lazily. “Don’t kill them.”

  
“But-“

  
I smile at him, and he subsides, nods, and the three of them are a blur as they disable the humans, tying them up from the ceiling and letting them dangle comfortably, at the same time not allowing them to use their arms. The dogs are right outside the door, and I let them stay there for a moment as we retrieve our things.

  
“Next time,” Jimin says to the incapacitated humans, his smile sickly sweet. “Make sure to know who you’re messing with.” He finished with a cute giggle.

  
I chortle softly, turning to Taehyung. “Open the door please, Taehyung. And don’t shoot, okay?” I instruct them.

  
The two lovers look at each other, before shrugging and doing as I told. Taehyung screeches – and thus Jeongguk screeches as well because Taehyung did so – upon seeing the rotting dogs, who are seated outside, tails wagging and bloody tongues lolling out.

  
“Oh my god hyung zombie dogs.” Taehyung whispers in fright.

  
“Wait, really?” Jimin abandons the humans in favor of walking over to the door. “Whoa! Zombie dogs! Hyung, are you controlling these guys?”

  
“Yes,” I reply, and one by one, I made the reject dogs enter, making sure the humans can see them clearly as the rotting creatures move into the light with deliberate slowness. “We should move. We don’t want to be anywhere near here when I release these pups and… start their feast.”

  
The implications of my words finally sink in for these foolish humans, and they struggle and scream the best they could against their bonds. I smile at them darkly.

  
“You really shouldn’t have messed with us.” I inform them, following the younger three as they leave. I lock the door as I close it, but I keep my control over the reject dogs there.  
We climb back up the AFV – good thing we secured it when we left, nothing is touched – and only then I release my control with a soft sigh. Within the confines of the AFV, the humans screams, at least I’m assuming they’ll be screaming when the reject dogs feast on them, can’t be heard.

  
“Well,” Jeongguk blinks, eyes wide. “That was a thing.”

  
“You still hesitating Guk?” Jimin asks, a little playful, mostly serious. “I mean, I remember you killing those guards with no mercy…”

  
“One, I wasn’t entirely all there, okay?” Jeongguk says, wrinkling his nose. “And two, maybe I won’t hesitate now, but still. I don’t think I’ll be killing with no mercy.”

  
Jimin nods firmly, as Taehyung coos over how ‘cute and pure’ Jeongguk is. “That’s better.” Jimin says out loud. “Keep that mercy you have Gukkie. God knows you’re the only one who still has it.”

  
I shake my head as I recline, ignoring Jeongguk’s alarmed look and Taehyung’s carefully calm expression.  
I know for a fact that Jimin, for all his sweet looks and darling actions, he’s vicious, borderline obsessive in his bid to protect himself and most of all Taehyung and Jeongguk. There’s a reason why he was the most insistent in taking the procedure for enhancement.

  
Ah, these precious non-humans.

* * *

_[Day 123 – 0300 Hours]_

  
The radio beeps softly, and I immediately pick it up, looking to the side and seeing the three ex-humans curled up in the backseat, snoring softly and deep in sleep. It’s early morning, not even near dawn yet.

  
“This is Papa Romeo Mike, I repeat, Papa Romeo Mike,” I speak softly, mindful of the sleeping trio. “Papa Romeo Mike to Uniform HQ, over?”

  
“ _Namjoon_?” I perk up, straightening in my seat and fixing the headset to sit more securely around my head. It’s Dr. Isaacs, and most likely he has new orders for us, concerning the capture of Project: Alice. “ _Ah, good, you’re up._ ”

  
“Good morning, Dr. Isaacs,” I reply. “I assume this call has a purpose?”

  
“ _Yes, although… this isn’t exactly an approved one. Worry not, because whatever heat will be solely on me_.” Dr. Isaacs says. Uh-oh, a mission that isn’t verified above board? Albert Wesker would probably bust a vein if he finds out. No, when he finds out. Knowing that man, one of Dr. Isaacs personnel is a mole working for Albert Wesker. “ _We’ve finally got a secure track on Project: Alice, and we need you and your Unit to capture her.”_

  
“Mission objectives confirmed,” I say. “But expect major loses on our side. I thought I was the more superior specimen?”

  
“ _Oh, you are, Namjoon, don’t worry. You are still the stronger one, the better one. But to ease your worries…_ ” A pause, and I can hear the tapping of keyboards. “ _You remember those improved infected? The, ah, the ones you call ‘Links’? Well, apparently the original bit a few of my workers and thus multiplied. I’ll be sending them over as extra man power and meat shields. Would that suffice_?”

  
I pause, looking at the still slumbering trio.

  
From the (barely enough data I’ve read up on Project: Alice… Her programming makes her like me physically and mentally; enhanced physical capabilities, superhuman mental process, and natural expertise in weapons. What she has that I don’t is her telekinetic abilities.

  
That flaming pillar? That was her doing.

  
If one is to take away her telekinesis, the four of us can easily overpower her. Jimin and Jeongguk are dangerous in close combat, and Taehyung and I are good with firearms. There are four of us, enhanced, and only one of her. The fight would be quick.

  
But that telekinesis of hers…

  
“I’ll do what I can, doctor.” I finally respond, turning back to the radio.

  
“ _Good, good. When the sun is up, I’ll be giving you Prjoect: Alice’s location and her path – she’s on the move, you see. The Links will be sent to her location to ambush her, and the Jäger Unit shall capture her and bring her to base, am I clear_?”

  
“Crystal.”

  
“ _Good man, Namjoon. I’ll contact you in a few hours. Be ready_.”

  
The connection cuts off, and I lean back in my seat with a soft sigh. I push my hands through my hair, closing my eyes briefly before opening them, mouth firming into a thin line. I turn in my seat, looking at the slumbering trio.

  
“Guys,” I call out softly, and they rouse easily, although they’re clearly still a little out of it. “Guys, wake up. New orders.”

  
Jimin rubs a hand over his eyes, putting softly. “We do?”

  
I nod tersely. “We do. We’re going ahead with capturing Project: Alice,” Three pairs of eyes focus on me, razor sharp, alert and awake. “We’re doing it in a few hours. For now, I’ll brief you further. Make a plan of attack.”

  
“Then?”

  
I look at them in the eyes. “We engage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even i dont know when the others are gonna show up lolol
> 
> Also... i have twitter? It's @nek_snek. I mostly write and draw lol


End file.
